Saiyajin dios code geass
by dark goku ss4
Summary: despues de destruir a golden freezer con un poderoso kamehameha, el saiyajin creado en la tierra es enviado a un mundo paralelo donde japon no tiene derecho. que le depara a el saiyajin en ese mundo y aventuras en ese mundo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyajin dios en code geass**

 **Capítulo 1: la fusión de goku y lelouch**

 **Nota de autor: esta es una historia crossover entre dragón ball z y code geass la historia tratara en dragón ball z fukkatsu no f donde después de goku destruir a freezer. Goku es absorbido por un portal y lo llevara al mundo code geass - goku aparecerá en el almacén donde lelouch obtiene su geass que le dan cc.**

 **Goku tendrá eterna juventud y ahora nunca van a envejecer será joven eternamente, goku cura a nunnally de la ceguera y la parálisis de las piernas… ella será parte del harem. Suzaku morirá en algún capitulo ustedes puede decidir si el personaje deberá morir o seguir vivo a por cierto euphemia será parte del harem de goku. No tengo nada con el personaje suzaku solo les dejare decidir.**

 **Bardock y gine será revividos por goku el van a conocerlos eso será un momento familiar.**

 **La transformación de súper saiyajin 4 será dorada como el súper sayajin goku obtendrá una nueva trasformación fusionado el modo dios y el súper saiyajin.**

 **Yo podría colocar a vados la hermana de wiss y que sea una pareja de goku ustedes puede decidir. Puede que coloque a enemigos de dragón ball xenoverse que será demigra, mira. TOWA será ella parte del harem de goku.**

 **Ustedes puedes decir si quiere que vegeta este pero siendo una mujer y siendo parte del harem de goku pero todavía seguirá siendo su rival.**

 **Habrá escenas lemon. Estoy dudoso si debo colocar a Cornelia li Britannia en el harem de goku pero lo decidiré luego en capítulos posteriores.** **Marianne vi Britannia será parte del harem de goku ella recupera su cuerpo que fue baleado.**

 **Otras cosas que colocare será un secreto y los estoy pensado. Puede que incluya a los POWER RANGERS en esta historia crossover. Ustedes puede elegir de que POWER RANGERS incluir "aquí" y si quiere que lo incluya entonces goku será uno.**

 **Los personajes de dragón ball no me pertenece son propiedad del estudio toei animation que lo animo y de su creador akira toriyama que fue quien los dibujo en manga. Los personajes de Code Geass son propiedad de los estudios Sunrise, Fue dirigida por Goro Taniguchi y escrita por Ichirō Ōkouchi. Yo solo cree esta historia que espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Canción Dragón Ball GT CORAZÓN ENCANTADO**

 **TU sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

 **Ven toma mi mano para huir**

 **De esta terrible obscuridad**

 **En el instante en que te volví a encontrar**

 **Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar**

 **Que cuando era niño fue**

 **Tan valioso para mí**

 **Quiero saber si acaso, tú**

 **Conmigo quieres bailar**

 **Si me das tu mano, te llevaré por un**

 **Camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad**

 **Tal vez sigues pensado en él, no**

 **Puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo**

 **Que amor necesitas tú, y el valor**

 **Para pelear en mí lo hallarás**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra por**

 **El polvo de esperanza y magia**

 **Del universo que**

 **Ambicionan todos poseer**

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida, no**

 **Me importa si aún no te intereso**

 **Ven toma mi mano para huir**

 **De esta infinita obscuridad**

 **Sin importar qué pase yo te amaré y**

 **Quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés**

 **No vale la pena seguir**

 **Pensado en el ayer**

 **Quiero saber si acaso**

 **Sigues tú soñando con él**

 **En un mar de dudas me perderé y ya no**

 **Encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti**

 **Cuando al fin me logré decidir a**

 **Confesar las cosas que siento por ti**

 **No sé qué me lo impidió pero hoy**

 **Voy a pelear con todo mi amor**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra por**

 **El polvo de esperanza y magia**

 **Te voy a demostrar que el**

 **Amor que siento es real**

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida.**

 **¿Qué más da? Ven, ya no tengas miedo**

 **Ven toma mi mano y**

 **Busquemos juntos la felicidad**

* * *

 **Comienza historia**

 **Casa de son goku**

Goku antes de ir a entrenar con wiss **.** Hace un año descubrió que su esposa chichi lo engañaba con otra persona **…** cuando goku regresaba de buscar un pescado enorme encuentra a su esposa con yamcha en su cama y los ven desnudos **.**

Goku: ¡Awww! chichi que estás haciendo **…** chi-chi: ¡oh! goku lo siento pero desde que derrotaste a majin buu te en estado engañado **…** porque no me has atendido solo te preocupas el entrenamiento, luchar con enemigos fuertes y proteger a la tierra así que encontré consuelo en yamcha **.** Que me dan cariño y aporta dinero así que ahora te pido el divorcio ya no estamos más casados goku **.**

Goku: escucha chichi estúpida idiota, me iré buscare mis cosas para vivir en otro lugar no quiero seguir durmiendo en la misma cama con una perra como tú **.** Goku recogió todas sus cosas para irse a vivir a otro lado pero antes van a hacer algo **.** Goku había colocado toda las ropas suya en una maleta enorme y tiene su comida que estaba pescado **.**

Goku: ¡Antes de que me valla ustedes morirá porque no quiero volver a ver sus sucias caras de una zorra de mierda y a una basura de mal amigo que ya deja de ser mi amigo! Lo que dijo goku asombro a ellos dos nunca vieron a goku tan enojado de la furia con alguien **…** esta sudado tiene miedo por sus vidas **.**

Goku desaparece velozmente y ellos no pueden seguir con sus ojos los movimientos que hace goku **.** Goku aparece frente yamcha le pega cincuenta veces en el estómago dejándolo muy herido botado sangre en todo el cuerpo **.**

Yamcha: awwwwww ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah, ah, ah, ahhh goku perdóname yo no quería que esto pasara y perder tu amistad todo fue culpa de esa perra que me sedujo para que fuera su amante **.**

Chi-chi: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Goku eso no es cierto lo que dice yamcha el vino y me sedujo y yo acepte porque me daba dinero placer y cariño **.** Goku se acerca chi-chi y le pega una cachetada muy fuerte que se escuchó en todo el monte paoz **…** también le pega treinta cinco golpes en el estómago y treinta en la vagina que la deja muy sagrada todo su cuerpo y la vagina la tiene destrozada **.**

Goku: ¡Sabes zorra yo nunca te amé **!…** yo trate de quererte pero nunca pude solo me case con Tigo basura **…** por esa estúpida promesa que querías que yo hiciera **.** Si me lo hubieras explicado bien no hubiera aceptado esa estúpida promesa de casarme con Tigo eres una mala mujer **.**

Eres codiciosa por el dinero **…** obligabas al pobre de gohan a estudiar todos los días sin descanso **.** No te importaba que destruyera la tierra **…** pero lo que si te importaba era dejar que gohan estudiara todos los días y no entrenar con migo y hacerse fuerte él. Eres una mujer muy enojona yo nunca te quise y nunca lo are te odio morirá ambos ahora **.**

Y no quiero que le hagas eso a goten tampoco **…** ¿Por qué? el ahora al estar libre de ti puede entrenar con migo y gohan **…** y divertirse con migo y olvidarse de ti al yo aniquilarte ahora mismo **.**

Chi-chi está en el suelo sufriendo por la paliza que le dio goku a ella y por lo que le dijo goku **.** Ella esta llorado porque se le partió el corazón al escuchar lo que le dijo goku que él nunca la quiso **.**

¡Ah ah Ah! Uh ah guah, guah no, no, no, no goku perdóname yo puedo ser una mejor mujer dejando de enojarme por todo **.** Yo puedo ser una mejor esposa por favor, favor olvida esto hay, hay duele esos golpes que me diste ayúdame **.**

Goku junta sus manos empieza a cargar energía para usar un kamehameha para acabar con ellos dos **.** Morirá aquí mismo y cuando los elimine será solo un recuerdo ka **…** me **…** ha **…** me **…** haaaaaaaaa **.** El kamehameha de goku trago a Chi-chi y yamcha destruyo una parte de la casa **.**

Noooooooooo gokuuuuuuuu ahhhhhhhhh **.** El kamehameha de goku exploto con los cuerpos de Chi-chi y yamcha **.** Los amigos de goku y sus hijos llegaron volado al sentir el poderoso kamehameha de goku **.**

Al llegar ellos al monte paoz se sorprendieron **…,** al ver que hay un hoyo enorme en la casa de la familia de goku y se dieron cuenta que el enorme hoyo fue causado por el poderoso kamehameha que uso goku **.** Ellos vieron que goku en su cara está muy enojado por algo que paso y se pregunta qué seria eso **.**

Krillin **:** goku que paso aquí porque hiciste un kamehameha aquí y no siento el ki de yamcha ni el de Chi-chi **.** No será que fuiste tú el que los elimino con ese poderoso kamehameha verdad amigo, por favor goku dinos que te paso porque estas tan enojado, dinos que te causo eso **.** Krillin **,** los amigos de goku y sus hijos gohan y goten **…,** ven como mira con odio a una foto milk su esposa y eso les sorprendió muchísimo a ellos nunca lo ha visto así a él **.**

Gohan **:** papa acaso tu mataste a mi mama ¿qué hiso esa mujer? **(grito gohan a goku sorprendiendo a todos.)** para que este enojado así **.** Gohan vio en el rostro de su padre arrepentimiento, dolor al ser engañado, desprecio hacia los que mato **.** Gohan se dio cuenta que su padre le debió afectar lo que abra visto para hacerlo tan enojado por culpa de alguien **.**

Goku: gohan hijo lo que paso es que llegue de pescar **…** este pescado y me encontré a tu madre desnuda con yamcha teniendo relaciones sexuales **.** Lo que dijo goku sorprendió a todos (el único que no está ahí piccolo) no esperaba que esos dos engañaba a goku y era amantes **.**

Ella me lo confeso cuando llegue **…** que yamcha era su amante después que mate a majin buu empezaron a engañarnos **.** Él le daba dinero a esa codiciosa mujer me olvidare hoy mismo de esos dos que ya no existe para mí **.** Gohan hijo por favor cuida a goten en tu casa que vives con videl yo los visitare cada día hijos míos (goku le sale lagrimas) yo mientras tanto viviré en el templo de kamisama **.**

Goten y gohan camina hacia goku y lo abraza empieza a sollozar al darse cuenta que su madre es una basura de mujer **.** Claro que si papa cuidare muy bien a goten en mi casa y vendrás todos los días eres bienvenido a nuestra casa **.**

Papa me portare bien viviendo con gohan por favor cuídate **.** Tranquilo goten me cuidare **(goku pasa su mano por el pelo de goten y gohan los amigos de goku llora por escuchar lo que le dijo)** gohan hijo si hubiera sabido que esa mujer era así desde el principio me hubiera divorciado para que nosotros viviríamos felices sí que te obligara a estudiar todos los días **.**

Gohan abraza a su padre y comienza a sollozar porque se dio cuenta que su madre fue una mierda y siempre se enojaba y no lo dejaba entrenar y disfrutar de las cosas **.** Gohan y goten yo siempre estaré orgullosos de ustedes yo los quiero mucho cuídese **.**

Adiós amigos me voy al templo cuídese amigos **.** Goku recogió todas sus cosas y se fue volado al templo de kamisama que había visto todo lo que había pasado **.**

* * *

 **Templo de kamisama**

Kamisama que le pasa que vio allá abajo ¿qué paso allá abajo en la tierra acaso murió alguien?

Allá abajo en la tierra Si paso algo mr popo usted también lo vio verdad señor piccolo **.** Si lo vi yo no puedo creer que chi-chi le hiciera eso a goku **…** me sorprendió más que goku los dejo muy heridos a esos dos para luego matarlos con un kamehameha **.** Siento el ki de goku se acerca rápidamente y por lo que vi el vendrá acá para vivir aquí **.**

Mr **.** popo: esa mujer chi-chi nunca fue una buena persona se enojaba por todo es codiciosa por el dinero obligo a goku a trabajar.

Goku llego con sus cosas al templo de kamisama. "hola chicos estoy seguro que vieron lo que paso halla abajo así que me puedo quedar aquí. Tranquilo señor goku puede quedarse aquí a vivir" **.**

Antes te puedo pedir algo dende **…** y que será esa cosa señor goku que me van a pedir. La primera cosa quiero es que quiero coloques las esferas del dragón en mi cuerpo y que pueda cumplirme deseos infinitos para que no pase algo imprudente que alguien busque las esferas y has otras esferas que pueda cumplir solo tres deseos.

Ok señor goku colocare las esferas del dragón en su cuerpo y creare otras por si pasa algo **.** Dende hace un hechizo y aparece las 7 esferas del dragón y entra en el cuerpo de goku **.**

Se me olvido decirle señor goku que ahora que tiene la esferas dentro usted tiene ahora eterna juventud y en un minuto usted tendrá 28 años y no van a envejecer gracias a que las esferas permite que usted no se vuelva viejo y no le afectara las enfermedades ni las enfermedades de transmisión sexual le afecta a usted señor goku **.**

Goku **,** piccolo y mr popo se sorprende con lo que dijo kamisama **…** ahora goku esta brillado y pasaron unos minutos y dejo de brillar, y es de 28 años ahora **.** Valla no pese que pasaría eso ja, ja, ja, ja oye dende la otra cosa eran si me puedes dar algo de comer porque me muero de hambre y donde coloco mis cosas **.**

Déjame que le enseñe cuál será su habitación **…** para que usted se quedara aquí mientras mr **.** Popo preparara algo de comida para usted **.**

Sr goku déjeme informarle que hemos reparado la puerta de la habitación del tiempo **…** Que había sido destruida cuando vino majin buu y había entrado con piccolo y la mejore por si quiere entrenar **.** Eso es muy bueno dende aprovechare para entrenar todos los días para ser más fuerte **.**

* * *

 **Pasaron seis meses**

Goku pasó 6 meses entrenado en el templo que es ahora su nueva casa. El entrenaba cada día y noche en la habitación del tiempo **.** Goku al terminar el entrenamiento que hacia cada día él iba a la casa de gohan para visitar a él y goten **.**

Goku llevaba a gohan **,** goten y trunks cada día a la habitación del tiempo para que entrene con él **…** para que incremente su poder de pelea que estaba muy bajo **.** Goku usaba el Súper Saiyan God **(Súper Saiyan dios)** que había dominado para entrenar **.**

Gohan entrenaba en súper saiyajin para recuperar la fuerza que perdió en años **,** el entrenaba duramente con goten y trunks **…** ellos entrenaba en súper Saiyan y los niños goten y trunks alcanzaron el súper saiyajin 2 y 3 **.**

Gohan también había aumentado un poco más su poder igual que su hermano goten y trunks el hijo de vegeta **.** Goku había aumentado su poder también ahora es más fuerte que antesde la lucha de bills **.** Goku se dio cuenta que sus hijos y trunks incrementaron su poder considerablemente con el entrenamiento que tuvieron con él y está feliz por ellos que "están" más fuertes que antes al alcanzar el súper saiyajin 2 y 3 **.**

* * *

 **Corporación Cápsula**

Goku fue a la Corporación Cápsula para hablar con bulman para preguntarle donde esta vegeta y ella le había dicho que fue a entrenar con Wiss el maestro de bills **.**

Goku se emocionó y decidió esperar que llegue Wiss para decirle que lo entrene y ser más fuerte que bills **.**

Wiss había llegado para comer algo de comida de la tierra que le diera bulma **.** Goku le había pedido a Wiss que lo entrenara y Wiss le dijo que si pero le dijo que antes esperara que termine la comida **.**

Goku espero a que Wiss terminara de comer para irse a entrenar con Wiss al planeta de bills **.** Wiss termino de comer la comida que le había traído bulma y se fue con goku para entrenarlo con vegeta **.**

* * *

 **Ahora en el planeta de wiss en el entrenamientro de goku y vegeta**

Goku y vegeta tiene traje diferente a los habituales **(el traje que usa goku y vegeta es el que usaron en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección De Freezer)** goku y vegeta está entrenado con wiss para poder incrementar más su poder de la transformación del súper saiyajin dios **.** Ellos dos trata de acertar golpes a wiss con golpes y patadas pero los dos no logra acertar ni un solo golpe a wiss **.** Se mueve muy rápido y esquiva muy fácil sus golpes **.**

* * *

 **En la tierra**

Goku había llegado a la tierra después del entrenamiento que tuvieron goku y vegeta para luchar contra freezer porque lo había revivido su ejército para que le ayudara a conquistar los habitantes de algunos planetas que se están revelado porque se enterado que freezer había muerto por eso se había revelado **.**

Goku: llegamos a tiempo **.**

Krillin: si aunque admito que estuvo muy cerca siempre llegado tarde pase lo que pase nunca cambiaras ( **Krillin le cortaron el pelo en esta peli es otra vez calvo).**

Goku: ja, ja, ja, ja no era mi intención.

Freezer: Valla estas aquí no sabes cuánto ansiaba este momento **.** Aunque no esperaba que vegeta viniera con Tigo **.** Lo más importante es que el momento de mi dulce venganza llego finalmente **.**

Goku: Esas cosas solos las dices tú **…** dime como volviste a la vida **.**

Piccolo: usaron las esferas del dragón de la tierra eso fue hace 6 meses confiesa **.**

Describí que no hay peor lugar que el infierno que existe en la tierra después de despojarme de todos mis poderes me abandonaron en un asqueroso campo de flores atrapado en un capullo como un insecto **.**

Donde eran visitados por ángeles y hadas que entonaba una detestable canción en ocasiones me torturaba con un desfile protagonizado por muñecos de peluche. No tienes idea del horrible tormento por el que tuve que pasar **.**

Yo no estoy aquí para escuchar tus tontas quejas además tú fuiste quien quiso venir a la tierra y trunks tuvo que aniquilarte **.**

Solo quiero dejar algo en claro no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que aun sigues con vida y te tengo otra sorpresa resulta que estuve entrenado unos cuantos meses **.** Para que en esta ocasión no me vuelvas a derrotar es la primera vez que esfuerzo en algo así yo un guerrero prodigio **.**

Puedo percibir sorprendentemente el incremento de tu nivel de pelea y es admirable **.** Pero acaso no te has puesto a pensar yo también me volví mucho más fuerte **…** lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión fue que me confíen esta vez peleare utilizado mi última transformación **.**

Freezer comenzó a expulsar su poder para transformase en su 4 forma **.** Grrrrrrrr grrrrr **.** Tiene un aura morada que lo está cubriendo mientras se está transformado en su cuarta forma **.**

Goku: uh momento que clase entrenamiento **…,** tuviste dime **.**

Maestro roshi: esto no es bueno muchachos es mejor apártanos de este lugar **.**

Goku: Veo con asombro que esto va en serio admito que si no fueras un villano si remedio serias un buen rival **…,** es una gran pena **.** No has cambiado nada tus comentarios siempre logra ponerme de mal humor **.**

Goku y frezzer ahora tiene una aura que los rodea la de goku es blanco con dorado y freezer es morado **.**

Que paso acaso no te vas a convertir en súper saiyajin **…** "no comas asías por ahora no es necesario que lo haga" **.**

Oh con que tienes suficiente confianza **.** Algo así **.** Entonces es momento de comenzar con mi venganza **.**

Goku y freezer se empezaron a dar golpe y esquivándolos **.** Goku le pega un puñetazo a freezer en el estómago y lo manda volado a un muro y van volado freezer para golpear a goku **.**

Goku y freezer esta volado y lazándose puñetazos y patadas **.** Y los esquiva cada uno **.** Freezer y goku sale volado más arriba en el cielo está arriba de unas nubes **.**

Goku golpea a freezer en la cara y lo agarra de la cola para luego lazarlo a la tierra **.** Y freezer vuelve volado hacia donde esta goku y sigue golpeándose y esquivado **.** goku le esquiva todos los golpes que le intenta dar freezer **.** Y freezer está todo herido de los golpes que le dan goku **…** goku envía hacia algunos muro de tierra a freezer **.**

Piccolo: no puedo creerlo goku está peleado con freezer y aun así no ha recibido ni un solo golpe **.**

Jaco: esto parece una pesadilla jamás imagine que hubiera un terrícola con esa fuerza **.**

Bulman: aunque goku viene de la raza saiyajin **.**

Saiyajin dices y que hace en la tierra **…** una raza que se vio extinta con todo su planeta **.**

Mi esposo que esta allá también es saiyajin **.** Eh tienes que estar bromeado pretenderé que no escuche eso se supone que soy el encargado de la tierra y no quiero tener conflictos **.**

Goku le pega en el cuello a freezer y lo manda al mar **.** Freezer le laza una bola de energía que goku rechaza lazado otra y se bloquea **.** explota ambas esferas de energía en el cielo **.** freezer le laza a goku disco mortales que se parece a la técnica de krillin que se llama kienzan (Disco Destructor) y las que laza freezer son moradas en total fueron 50 disco mortales y goku los repelía muy fácil enviado los hacia otro lado con su brazos **.**

Freezer: Muere goku **.** Grita freezer y laza una esfera enorme con un inmenso poder de color morado y goku la bloque con un Kame Hame Ha instantáneo.

Goku grita y el Kame Hame Ha instantáneo de goku le gana a la bola de energía de freezer **.** La manda volado hacia freezer, esa bola de energía **…** Causa una explosión en el cielo al explotar cerca de freezer a quema ropa **.**

El kame hame ha **…** lo dejo con heridas y ahora está enojado van volado y llega donde esta goku **.** Freezer trata de golpear a goku y él le esquiva los ataques que envía **.** Goku **:** Dime una cosa eso fue todo **.**

Goku sigue esquivado fácilmente los golpes que le manda freezer **…** freezer trata de golpear a goku y dejarlo herido con los golpes y patadas que le envía a goku pero no sirve **.**

Goku esquiva todos los golpes y ataques que envía freezer **.** Vegeta se enojó porque quería ser el siguiente en pelear así que van volado hacia donde está **.** Y golpea a goku en la cara mientras él está luchado contra freezer **…** Goku no se dio cuenta de que vegeta estaba cerca **.**

Goku esquiva los golpes que le manda vegeta **…** Insecto que rápido olvidas todo dijimos que nos turnaríamos en la pelea.

Goku: Hay vaya agresividad oye, aún es muy pronto **…** bulma; a que esta jugado ese par de torpes… Ahora goku y vegeta se dan golpes y esquiva golpes cada uno **.**

Uhh ja, ja, ja, ja ahora entiendo quien iban a decir que todavía me tienes un poco de lealtad **…** freezer aprovecha que goku y vegeta está peleado y le laza un rayo de energía que ellos esquiva **.**

No te metas en esto vegeta yo estoy aquí para hacer pedazos al odioso de goku **…** ves te lo dije dame unos minutos más y será tu turno de acuerdo **.**

Vegeta: maldición.

Freezer: en verdad estoy sorprendido ya sé que ha pasado bastantes años **…,** pero no me esperaba que tus habilidades de pelea se hubiese incrementado tanto **.**

Goku: justo por eso te lo advertí.

Freezer: Fue una excelente idea el haber entrenado antes ah je, je, je, je, je **…** Goku: parece que tienes algo reservado para el final **.**

Freezer: que astuto eres te felicito pero creo que no soy el único **.**

Goku: olvidemos la sorpresa, que te parece si usamos nuestro poder al máximo **.**

Bien en entonces comienza tu goku **…** "estas seguro si lo hago me terminara por aburrir **,** bien tú lo pediste" **.**

Goku y freezer baja al suelo para expulsar el máximo de sus poderes **.**

Piccolo: Ahora que van a hacer porque ya dejaron de pelear **.**

Goku grita y expulsa sus poderes al máximo **…** haaaaaa agh haaa **.** Una energía azul rodea completamente el cuerpo de goku **,** el cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una energía azul, mientras el liberar su nueva transformación que obtuvo con el arduo entrenamiento **…**

La nueva transformación de Fase dios rodea todo el cuerpo de goku con un aura azul **.** La energía azul empieza a cambiar **,** Goku se ve igual que en su fase de Super Saiyajin Base, pero hay cambios en el pelo, cejas, ojos y aura, los cuales son de un color azul **.** El aura es más activa y más grande, demostrando que hay un gran aumento de poder.

Freezer se sorprendió por la nueva transformación de goku y su aumento de poder **…** se dio cuenta que goku ahora es más fuerte y su poder de pelea más que antes **.**

El nombre de la nueva transformación es Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin **…** que lograron goku y vegeta luego de entrenar con Wiss **.**

Goku: Que te parece **.**

Freezer: van solo te transformaste en súper saiyajin **.**

Goku: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja digamos que hay una gran diferencia es complicado de explicar pero lo diré así soy un saiyajin **…** que alcanzo la fase dios y que ahora se transformó en súper saiyajin **.** Me dan gusto escuchar eso que bueno que no me confié tome la decisión correcta al aceptar el desafío de una nueva evoluciónpara vengarme de ti goku **.**

Goku: deja de estar presumiendo y muéstrame cuál es tu máximo poder **.**

Freezer empieza a gritar y esta comenzado a liberar su máximo poder **…,** lo está rodeado una energía dorada en todo el cuerpo y brilla mucho la luz que se ve al expulsar el poder de freezer **.**

Es Intensamente la luz dorada que se expulsó mientras freezer **…** se está transformado y el termino de evolucionar se llama Golden freezer **.** La piel del usuario se vuelve púrpura, más precisamente en el área de las manos, los pies, y el área de la boca **.** Su armadura biológica adquiere un tono dorado mientras esta transformado y en algunas partes del el cuerpo tienen un tono más oscuro **.** También se da otros cambios físicos tales como un aumento mayor de la musculatura y la altura del usuario **.**

Goku: Eso es asombroso **…** dice goku al ver el cambio de freezer y de su poder **.**

Vegeta: ohhh que fue lo que hizo **.**

Freezer: Ohhhhh Jo, Jo, Jo, jo obtén por el color dorado **…,** para hacer notar este cambio más claro **.** No puede ser quizás el nombre de esta evolución le suene trillado pero la llame Golden freezer obviamente el color no es lo único que cambio también las habilidades son impresionantes **.**

Goku: Lo sé y me alegra que la pelea sea más interesante **…,** ahora que veo este gran cambio no sabes, "cuánto deseos tengo de continuar". Qué opinas algo me dice que esta va a ser una pelea muy reñida **.**

Freezer: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo **…,** goku: oye vegeta que te parece si cambiamos lugares aceptas **.** Vegeta: ah en momentos así es cuando dices más tonterías **…** que no escuchaste a freezer vino a pelear con Tigo **.**

Goku **:** Ja, ja, ja, ja pues vamos a intentarlo **…** goku se pone en posición de combate kame **.** Goku se mueven volado rápidamente donde esta freezer volado y envía un puñetazo a freezer **.**

Freezer bloquea el golpe que le iba a dar goku **,** y le dan un golpe en el estómago que lo manda volado hacia donde está un muro de rocas **.**

Freezer le laza pequeñas bolas de energía de sus dedos hacia goku **…** goku aparece atrás de freezer y lo golpe en la espalda con las dos manos enviándolo hacia el mar **.**

Freezer sale volado rápido donde esta goku arriba en el cielo **…** se empieza a dar golpes y esquivar, freezer arrincona a goku contra unas rocas cerca del mar **.** "Luego goku sale volado hacia freezer" y se agarra de las manos y se dan cabezazos ambos **.**

Freezer giro a goku y le metió una patada en el estómago **…** goku le tira una patada a freenzer en la cabeza, sigue recibiendo golpes y patadas cada uno **.**

Goku y freezer se movieron volado cerca de un volcán **…** para seguir la batalla **.** Goku le dan golpes a freezer y el los esquiva **.** goku sigue mando golpes y patadas a freezer, "esquiva goku y contrataca los ataques que hace freezer" **.**

Wiss: Hola todos **.** Aparece Wiss y bills, "todos se voltea para ver a wiss y bills" **…** Wiss: bills-sama **.** Krillin: bills-sama, wiss-san que hace aquí **.**

Wiss: hola bulma venimos a probar ese postre riquísimo **…** bills: espero que lo hallas traído con Tigo **.** Bulma: eh si lo traje por si las dudas porque la pregunta **.** Bills: Más vale que tenga un buen sabor ya que nos tomamos la molestia de venir, de tan lejos de lo contrario destruiremos la tierra **.**

Bulman: Este no es momento para hablar de eso está bien enseguida lo traigo aunque puede que se halla derretido un poco.

Goku: Haaaaaaa. Goku le manda patadas a freezer y el las bloquea **…** freezer hace lo mismo manda patadas y goku también las bloquea **.** Haaa freezer le lazo a goku un ataque de energía que lo esquiva fácilmente **.**

Freezer: Creo que se me paso la mano en este ataque… bulman: Aquí tiene. Dice bulma y les dan el helado a bills y wiss. Wiss: cielos este postre se ven sublimen probemos pues aughhh hay, su principal ingredientes es el helado ya lo hemos disfrutado previamente.

Bills: Esto me recuerda a los cerebros de las ranas gigantes que habitan el planeta vano… bills agarra una fresa y se la come. Bills: y por lo visto también tiene fruta fresca y dulce que cosa más deliciosa hey ya probaste esto wiss si estoy en eso.

Wiss: puede que se trate de un postre sencillo pero su sabor es avasallante. Bills: Apropósito ya viste que freezer incremento considerablemente su poderes. Wiss: pobre goku. Wiss: la está pasado mal pero que deleite hay bulma esto blanco no es helado verdad así es se llama crema batida.

Bills: Veo que vegeta no quiere hacer equipo con goku… eso habla bills a los otros. Bills: lastima juntos podría ganarle. Wiss: Dudo que esos dos haga equipo. Wiss: y todo por culpa del orgullo jajajaja. Bills: par de tontuelos… wiss: hayyyyyy me recuerda a alguien.

Freezer le pega una patada a goku en las costillas… goku: Que mala suerte voy perdió en esta pelea. Freezer: Ha huhuhu si por lo visto sí.

Goku: me tienes impresionado lo que hiciste fue admirable… debo confesar que en mi caso me tomo bastante tiempo alcanzar el nivel que tengo ahora.

Freezer: jajajaja tus lloriqueos no ayudara en nada agradezco el esfuerzo que has realizo pero solo eres un saiyajin insignificante… y esta es mi única oportunidad para hacerte añicos y no la desperdiciare por nada del mundo.

Sorbet: si bien dicho señor freezer. **(Ese es uno de los soldados de freezer que quedaron vivos él es el único)**

Freezer y goku sale del volcán inactivo donde estaba peleado… freezer se dan cuenta de bills el dios de la destrucción que está comiendo un helado y se preocupó.

Freezer: Grrrr ohhhh que es bills. Bills: Para ti sigo siendo señor bills me oyes. Freezer: Perdón señor bills.

Bills: Oye estas ciego o que, pues vine aquí a comer este delicioso postre helado. Freezer: De corazón espero que usted no haya venido intervenir en mi venganza. Bills: No hay nada que me interese menos, "por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca lo único es que te voy a pedir es te alejes no quiero comer un postre que este Cubierto de polvo."

Freezer: no pieza interrumpir la pelea o sí.

Bills: que parte de has lo que te plazca no entendiste… soy el dios de la destrucción y no estoy a favor de nadie.

Bulma: Un momento. Dice bulma. Bulma: no se ofrecerá para ayudarnos. Bills: Una pelea es una pelea. Bulma: Que disparate dice nos puede matar a todos. Bills: Que escandalo cállate deja de lloriquear, mientras tengas comida deliciosa que ofrecerme yo te protegeré solo quédate a mi lado. se coloca detrás de bills gohan, piccolo, krillin, maestro roshi y Ten Shin Han para que los proteja.

Jaco: oye es el dio de la destrucción ese de allá.

Bulma: si ¿Por qué…?

Jaco: le pedirías que se tome una foto con migo.

Bulma: ¿Por qué…? no se lo pides tú, personalmente aunque corres el riesgo de que te destruya.

Jaco: bueno mejor no.

Freezer: Ahora llego el momento de continuar con mi venganza. Goku: Quieres seguir peleado te recomiendo que mejor regreses a tu planeta, mientras estás en ventaja después de todo se tomaron la molestia de revivirte. Freezer: Crees que voy a marcharme cuando tengo la victoria justo frente mis ojos.

Vegeta: Kakaroto si quieres puedo remplazarte… Goku: Hay eres un chapucero de seguro descubriste su punto débil y quieres aprovecharlo. Freezer: Mi punto débil jajaja pero que bromista eres por favor, durante la batalla debiste darte cuenta un ser perfecto como yo no puede tener fallas Jajajaja. Goku: solo digamos que hasta el momento es difícil hallar una.

Vegeta: Aunque para conseguir tu venganza primero tuviste que evolucionar a Golden freezer… una vez que lo conseguiste viniste de inmediato a la tierra cierto. Freezer: En efecto hay algo de malo en ello. Goku: Claro el desgaste de tu energía es agresivo debiste tomarte tu tiempo esperar a que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a esa gran evolución.

Freezer: Uhhhh tienes mucha razón entonces no perderé el tiempo y te aniquilare de una buena vez. Freezer y goku se mueve volado para seguir continuado con la batalla, goku empieza a dar golpes a freezer y los esquiva freezer. Freezer le dan un golpe a goku en la cara y no le dolió ahora goku le metió una patada en la cara y freezer también le dio una patada el pecho pero goku le agarra la pierna y le da un puñetazo en la barriga.

Se movieron goku y freezer cerca del mar. Goku le laza múltiples bolas de energía a freezer, y freezer aparece detrás de goku y le pega un puñetazo en el rostro que lo manda cerca del mar. Goku vuelve a subir donde esta freezer, le dan unos golpes y lo manda cerca del agua luego aparece cerca de freezer y le dan un rodillazo en el estómago estado bajo del agua los dos goku.

Goku Estaba por salir para poder respirar, pero freezer lo agarrar de la pierna con la cola y goku le pega un puñetazo en el rostro para que lo suelte y le dan unas 5 patada en el estómago… goku no puede aguantar más si aire y sale. freezer le laza una bola de energía que le llega en la cara pero goku se protegió con los brazos colocándoselo en el rostro.

sale volado goku con freezer agarrado de su pierna derecha… goku le apareció otra vez su aura azul mientras sale del agua Goku y freezer esta respirado un poco después de estar bajo el agua.

Goku y freezer se volvieron a mover y mientras esta volado freezer le laza 20 disco mortal y goku los esquiva está parado sobre el agua y esquiva los disco mortales que le manda freezer.

Goku vuela cerca de unas rocas y freezer crea 5 disco destructores y goku los manda a otro lado fácilmente y ahora freezer van volado donde esta goku y le pega un puñetazo en la cara y no le hizo nada y freezer dice ahora.

Ahora goku pone los dedos de la mano izquierda en una posición y hace el golpe de una pulgada en lado izquierdo de freezer es donde recibe el impacto de ese golpe fue muy fuerte. ( **El puñetazo de una pulgada es una técnica de puñetazo de las artes marciales chinas (kung fu) realizado a muy corta distancia (0-6 pulgadas). El puñetazo de una pulgada fue popularizado por el actor y artista marcial Bruce Lee.)** El lugar donde recibió el golpe freezer fue en el lado derecho del pecho donde está el corazón el golpe causo que le saliera algo de saliva y sangre de la boca.

Bills: ugh tenía razón son ellos los que tiene la ventaja en esta batalla.

Wiss: óigame señor eso sí que no esa fresa era mía porque se la comió.

Bills: mientes con todo los dientes cuantas llevas tú.

Wiss: solo tres por.

Bills: así pues yo solo me comí dos.

Wiss: cuanta mentira yo vi claramente que se comió cuatro este postre tenía 8 fresas en total.

Bills: basta de chapoteo recuerda que soy un dios.

Wiss deja de discutir con bills porque se comió una de las fresas y se puso deprimido que se comieran bills la última.

Goku le pega una patada a freezer y el la bloquea con el brazo izquierdo pero goku le manda otra patada y freezer cae al mar.

Goku hace la posición de las manos y dice kame... hame… Haaaaaaaaa y freezer trata de bloquear el kame hame ha pero es muy fuerte para bloquear. No me veceras grrrr y goku grita haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. y el kame hame ha tiene más poder y golpea a freezer y el kame hame ha llego hasta el mar que esta abajo y exploto.

Krillin: lo logro

Freezer sale muy herido del agua, después de haber recibido ese poderoso kame hame ha en modo Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin.

Goku: Ves como yo tenía razón haz caso a lo que te digo será mejor que te vayas ahora, peleare contra ti las veces que sea necesarias. Freezer: Maldito grita freezer se dio cuenta que no puede ganar el grito causo que el agua se dividiera en dos la del mar.

Goku aparece cerca de freezer que está muy herido y goku no se dio cuenta que Sorbet… estaba cerca y le dispara en el pecho al bajar la guardia en el corazón y goku pierde la trasformación. Hiciste un buen trabajo Sorbet.

Grrrrrrr haaaaa… goku cae al suelo al recibir ese ataque en el corazón y no darse cuenta. le sale sangre y saliva de la boca y algo de sangre donde le dispararon.

Sorbet: es un honor… estar a su servicio.

Fue una gran estrategia el haber pensado en un plan de alterno en caso de el otro fracasara. Freezer patea a goku que está muy herido después de haber recibido ese ataque en el corazón y freezer todavía sigue pateado a goku en el estómago.

Krilin: gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Muy bien se ha terminado la hora de la siesta… freezer empieza a patear a goku en el pecho en la herida del corazón que recibió y goku esta gritado grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Wiss: se lo advertí se lo dije, se lo dije.

Bills: es un tramposo pero gracias a eso freezer obtuvo la ventaja.

Freezer sigue pisado el pecho a goku disfrutado de derrotarlo… goku le duele mucho el pecho. freezer patea a goku y se estrella contra un muro de rocas. Krilin, gohan, piccolo y Ten Shin Han ellos trataron de ir donde esta goku para ayudarle y también darle la última semillas del ermitaño que queda pero freezer les lazo un ataque de energía y ellos no pudieron acercarse.

Freezer: Hahahaha te lo dije tu ingenuidad siempre será tu punto débil, a pensar de que eres muy fuerte tienes la mala costumbre de confiarte demasiado… y eso te pone en desventaja a pensar de tener un cuerpo muy resistente. Es increíble que te hayas desplomado al recibir un rayo de esa arma debes sentirte frustrado jajaja pobre goku.

En verdad me das lastima ya tenías la pelea ganada pero al final gracias a tu descuidos… yo soy el que se quedara con la victoria. Al fin se cumplirá el anhelo que en visto en sueños jajajajaaa ah aunque pensándolo bien no será nada divertido si te aniquilo ahora mismo.

Freezer: Vegeta no te gustaría participar en este juego entiendo, tu rabia toda tu vida as detestado a este sayajin… no es así porque no me demuestras en este momentos la lealtad que me tenías hace algunos años si lo haces serás el único que le perdone la vida.

Bulma: no lo hagas vegeta.

Freezer: Cállate entrometida.

Goku: Me dio una paliza jajaja. Vegeta: No tiene mucho que wiss te lo advirtió por eso te digo que eres un torpe si remedio. Lamento decirte esto freezer pero necesito a este insecto para poder incrementar mis poderes y por eso no puedo acabar con su vida. Huhuhuhu entonces hagamos lo siguiente vegeta serás nombrado el comándate supremo de las fuerzas de freezer aunque por el momento sorbet es el único subordinado que tengo bueno después enlistaremos a más.

Vegeta: oh voy a ser el comandante supremo espero que no mientas.

Freezer: jajajaja no de ninguna manera.

Vegeta: Rayos que mala suerte, como no me entere de eso antes… Lo siento pero ya tome una decisión la cual es eliminarte por completo insecto.

Freezer: ¿que acabas de decir?

Vegeta: ¿fuiste tú el quien destruyo…? mi planeta natal creíste que después de eso iban a serte leal estas equivocado.

Wiss: qué curioso usted también estaba de acuerdo que destruyera el planeta vegita lo recuerda.

Bills; quieres callarte wiss.

Vegeta: krillin rápido dale una semilla del ermitaño a kakaroto o quieres verlo morir **(sus otros amigos no lo sabe solo piccolo kamisama y mr popo que goku es inmortal).**

Krillin: no enseguida voy.

Freezer: Pero que quieres que te vuelva a matar. Freezer laza una bola de energía hacia krillin y vegeta aparece y se la manda la bola de energía hacia sorbet y el muere.

Krillin: Ya llegue goku resiste amigo por suerte alguien no quiso comer la última semilla del ermitaño y sobro una. Goku se la come y se recupera y tiene aumento de poder gracias al zenkai **(es el término que se utiliza para denominar una habilidad que es genética-mente fundamental de los Saiyajin ya que a pesar que el término se refiere a la Habilidad Saiyajin también miembros de la Raza de Freezer, Namekianos e Incluso Humanos poseen una Habilidad similar. La capacidad es un rasgo genético que permite aumentar sustancialmente el poder de una persona después de la recuperación de lesiones mortales. Esta característica no es exclusiva de los Saiyajin de pura sangre como la falta de crecimiento del cabello, es ya incluso de los clones con los datos parciales ya que incluso los Saiyajines genéticos tienen esta capacidad. Ejemplos son los mitad Humanos/Saiyajin, tales como Gohan, Goten (Durante su Batalla con Bio-Broly), y la amenaza biológica Cell.)** Freezer se sorprende que goku se recupera y su poder aumento.

Goku: gracias vegeta me salvaste la vida.

Vegeta: a cambio de eso yo me quedare con el instante más emociónate de la pelea.

Goku: pues si lose ni lo menciones es todo tuyo **(y se van volado donde esta sus amigos junto con krillin)**

Ja, ja, ja, ja patrañas no tienes la destreza suficiente para ganarme… Vegeta se enoja y se transforma en Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin como goku. Qué curioso nunca sospechaste que yo también pudiera transformarme en aquel legendario súper sayajin y freezer le lazo una bola de energía y vegeta la bloque muy fácil y freezer le sigue lazado bolas de energía y vegeta camina directo a freezer **(seguro tiene un campo de ki por eso es que se está protegiendo para que no le pase lo mismo que goku).**

Freezer me conoces muy bien y sabes que no soy tan flexible como aquel insecto más vale que te prepares. No eres nadie para imponer tu autoridad esto no se van a quedar a si oíste.

Vegeta se mueve muy rápido y aparece cerca de freezer y le pega golpe en el estómago freezer trata de defenderse dando puñetazos pero vegeta los bloquea muy fácil y le pega un golpe en la cara a freezer y se recupera del golpe freezer y le manda un golpe a vegeta y él lo esquiva muy fácil y le pega una patada en el estómago a freezer.

Freezer sigue tratado de aceptarle un golpe, y vegeta los esquiva fácilmente. Porque freezer está muy cansado después de la lucha con goku y el gasto de energía que fue mucho. Vegeta le acierta muchos golpes a freezer, freezer está muy cansado y tiene muchas heridas y esta respirado pensada mente.

Vegeta le tira una patada en el estómago a freezer y lo manda directo a un muro de rocas… freezer sale de los escombros y pierde la transformación Golden y vuelve a la trasformación 4.

Freezer: maldición no esto no puede estar pasado, empieza a golpear el piso en desesperación.

Vegeta: admítelo es tu fin freezer ni se te ocurra volver a resucitar… vegeta empieza a cargar energía en sus manos para lazarle a freezer una bola de energía. Está preparada para eliminarlo.

Freezer: pues entonces se irán con migo

Vegeta: que, que

Bills: oh no wiss rápido

Wiss: si… y crea un campo de fuerza que protege a goku, krillin, gohan, piccolo, bills, maestro roshi, bulma, jaco y Ten Shin Han los protegió del ataque uso freezer para destruir la tierra.

Ahora gracias a lo que hizo freezer exploto la tierra y murió vegeta los únicos que sobrevivieron fuero los que se salvaron en ese campo de fuerza que creo wiss todos están sorprendido que destruyo a la tierra.

Maestro roshi: pero que acaba de hacer.

Krillin: nuestro planeta tierra destruyo la tierra.

Bulman: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh bulma esta llorado porque murió su esposo y su familia… mi vegeta, mi trunks, mi papa y mi mama.

Piccolo: desgraciado malnacido se las arregló para acabar con todos incluyéndose.

Wiss: no lo creo dudo mucho que ese mequetrefe muriese.

Bills: él tiene la capacidad sobrevivir en el espacio sideral valla ideo un plan brillante.

Ten Shin Han: maldición se salió con la suya

Maestro roshi: y además de todo hizo desaparecer las esferas del dragón ya no podremos regresar las cosas a la normalidad.

Goku: argggggg no puede ser fue mi culpa debí acabado con el de una buena vez y par a siempre.

Wiss: entonces estas dispuesto a hacerlo.

Goku se sorprende por lo que le dijo wiss… de poder volver a pelear con freezer y derrotarlo esta vez.

Bills: esto lo provoco tu indulgencia, por confiarte demasiado… sería buena idea que enviaras a freezer a ese campo de flores que nos contó.

Goku: de que están hablado no entiendo.

Wiss: estás listo voy a usar mi poder para regresar en el tiempo apresurémonos el tiempo límite es de 3 minutos.

Goku: Eso es posible. Digamos que tendrás otra oportunidad y wiss golpea con su basto tres veces regresa el minuto antes de que freezer destruyera la tierra.

Freezer: grrrrr maldición esto no puede estar pasado.

Vegeta: admítelo es tu fin freezer, ni se te ocurra volver a resucitar. Ahora vegeta empieza a cargar energía para lazarle a freezer una bola de energía

Freezer: Pues entonces se ira con migo… freezer estaban a punto de golpea el suelo y destruir la tierra otra vez.

Goku: Freeeeeeeeezerrrrrr… goku grita y se había transformado en súper sayajin dios. Vegeta: que hace. Goku carga un poderoso KameHameHa para la lazárselo a freezer para que muera.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Vegeta se mueve de donde estaba para no ser destruido por ese poderoso ataque de goku… freezer está en el suelo con la boca abierta y no se puede mover. Noooooooooo. porque la energía del ataque absorbe a la nave de freezer y el cuerpo de freezer destruyéndolos.

Pero goku no se dan cuenta, cuando el uso kame hame ha explota junto con freezer y se abre una puerta dimensional. Que es de color morado y se traga a goku lo llevan a otra dimensión. Los hagas amigos de goku se preocupa al ver que desaparición goku y no puede sentir su ki.

Vegeta: que rayos no siento el ki de ese insecto de kakaroto, y que rayos fue ese hoyo. Krillin: ¡nooooo gokuuuuu! Rayos que paso con nuestro amigo. – piccolo: no goku que paso con su ki. ten shin han: el ki de goku a desaparecido no lo podemos sentir acaso desapareció. Gohan: noooooo papa donde estas y no podemos sentir su ki al desaparecer.

Bills: ¿me pregunto? que fue ese hoyo que apareció después de que goku destruyera a freezer, tu sabes acaso donde fue goku wiss. Wiss: la verdad bills-sama es que ese hoyo se llevó a goku a otro mundo o universo, eso es una que se me ocurrió ya que no podemos sentir su ki.

Los amigos de goku y su hijo se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de decir wiss. Pero no se preocupe seguro hay una manera de traer a goku-san y la buscare para tratar de traerlo.

* * *

 **Universo Code Geass**

10 de agosto de 2010, del calendario imperial (55 años adelantado al gregoriano), el Sacro Imperio de Britannia declara la guerra a Japón. Las islas neutrales del lejano este y la gran superpotencia mundial, de Britannia. La causa de todo el enfrentamiento: un conflicto diplomático creado por Japón.

Durante la guerra, el ejército de Britannia utilizó vehículos armados humanoides móviles. Los Knightmare Frames, que se estrenaban en combate su poder estaba más allá de cualquier cosa imaginable.

Y las defensas japonesas fueron fácilmente derrotadas por los Knightmare. Japón paso a formar parte del territorio del imperio… y su nombre su libertad y sus derechos les fueron arrebatados.

Área 11 ese número fue el nuevo nombre de Japón tras la guerra.

* * *

 **Almacén shinjuku- shibuya**

En una bodega shinjuku se encuentra los cuerpos muertos de unos soldados, una hermosa chica de cabello verde que recibió un disparo en la cabeza por uno de los soldados y un joven que está parado viendo a los soldados británicos.

El joven es Lelouch vi Britannia es el decimoprimer Príncipe del Sacro Imperio de Britannia e hijo del nonagésimoctavo (98) Emperador de Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. Lelouch lamperouge es el apellido que usa ahora después de ser desterrado con su hermana Nunnally que es ciega y está en silla de ruedas.

Lelouch posee una apariencia frágil y es considerablemente alto para su edad. Tiene el cabello corto con dos mechones que le recubren las patillas y sus ojos son de color violeta.

Lelouch se acercó a la chica de cabello verde para tocar y ver si tiene pulso y está viva. Mientras lelouch revisaba a la chica un portal morado salió del techo del almacén y de ese portal sale goku que van cayendo donde lelouch.

Chico, chico ¡aaah ahhhhhhhhhh muévete de ahiiiiiiiii! Si no te puedo caer enzima haaaaa. Lelouch no tuvo tiempo de esquivar a goku y él le cayó encima de lelouch dejándolo desmayado.

El cuerpo de goku y lelouch brilla de color azul y sus cuerpos se fusionan creado un solo cuerpo. Termino el brillo que rodeo el cuerpo de lelouch y goku que tenía al fusionar sus cuerpos.

Goku se levantó y se dio cuenta que se había fusionado con el muchacho que estaba ahí. Se dio cuenta que puede cambiar su ropa ala que usaba el joven que se llama lelouch también, vio en los recuerdos de lelouch. Y se dio cuenta que la persona con la que se unió es un hermano cariñoso que quiere mucho a su dulce hermanita. (Una cosa cuando goku llego y se fusionaron él tiene su misma apariencia de goku y él puede cambiar a la apariencia de lelouch. Solo que cuando cambie a lelouch no será flaco si no musculoso.)

 **Hola goku me sorprende que ese chico y tú se uniera pero no te preocupes él está dentro de ti… Puedes cambiar de apariencia y ser ese joven que se llama lelouch y no te preocupes goku cuando modifiques tu forma para ser el, no serás flaco.**

 **Si no musculoso y también eres más inteligente porque sus mentes esta unidas puedes hablar con el luego que despierte. Goku como le dijiste a kamisama que modificara las esferas del dragon que ahora estamos dentro de ti tu eres el único que me puede escuchar y también otras personas si quiero dejar que me escuche.**

 **Gracias a kamisama como le pediste ahora te podre conceder deseos ilimitados que no está limitados también eres inmortal no podrás morir. Además Tienes vida eterna que puedes no envejecer es una gran ventaja.**

Hola shenlong es bueno hablar con Tigo compañero oye sabes te voy a pedir algunos deseos que son: primero comida infinita que este en una capsula.

Segundo muchas armaduras saiyajin indestructibles masculino y femenino que este dentro de una capsula y dentro este un armario. (Las armaduras saiyajin que está dentro son como las que uso goku al entrar en la habitación del tiempo)

Tercero una nave como la que use para ir a namek que sea indestructible con un sistema de gravedad, que tenga cosas para entrenar que me servirá para entrenar.

Cuarto una casa enorme indestructible con muchas habitaciones y esas cosas y que este dentro de una capsula.

Quito que me hagas crecer mi cola saiyajin para tratar de ver si puedo con mi cola una nueva trasformación poderosa.

Sexto traigas mi báculo sangrado y que sea indestructible así nadie podrá destruirlo el recuerdo que me dejo mi abuelito gohan. Séptimo que traigas mi nube voladora y que sea indestructible para que nada la pueda destruir y hazla más grande por favor.

Ocho quiero una bolsa de semillas de ermitaño ilimitado me servirá muy bien. Nueve una puerta que yo pueda aparecer con la mente y dentro de esa puerta este una habitación del tiempo como la del templo de kamisama.

Solo que esta tenga mejores cosas para entrenar y poder aumentarle y bajarle el nivel de la gravedad, temperatura y que tenga muchas habitaciones y baños. Y que esa habitación sea indestructible porque así nadie la podrá destruir. Diez dinero infinitos que salga de mis bolsillos me servirá muy bien tener mucho dinero en este mundo.

Y once quiero que me des la habilidad de poder ir a cualquier universo que halla. Para así poder encontrar a oponentes fuertes con los cual luchar… porque eso sería muy emociónate poder luchar con un nuevo oponente fuerte, eso me emocionaría mucho de poder luchar con nuevos oponentes poderosos.

 **Ya están cumplidos los once deseos que querías goku y ahora te mejore tu teletransportacion. Ahora podrás ir a cualquier lugar con solo pensarlo. Serás siempre joven e inmortal como te dijo kamisama porque yo sé que te gustara así poder entrenar y ser el más fuerte además que ninguna enfermedad te afectara ni las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.**

 **Te di la habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio y en el agua como la raza de freezer así tendrás ventaja para luchar. Te di también la habilidad de regenerar rápido partes de tu cuerpo que se haya daña o destruido, algún órgano tuyo y aparecerá uno nuevo que sustituirá esa que fuera destruido.**

 **También te daré nuevas técnicas que son técnicas elementales que te servirá muy bien a ti goku y son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, garras eléctricas, lluvia eléctrica y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.**

 **Los otros ataques elementales que podrás usar son ataques de hielo así que no te afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, soplo de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio , tormenta helada.**

 **También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama:** **Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Ataque Explosivo, Tornado de fuego, dragón de fuego, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: escudo acuático, tornado agua, dragón de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto. , Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Torbellino Spin y súper torbellino.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, campo de luz, garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de oscuridad, copias de sombras, pesadilla de sombras, prisión sombras, súper bola de sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **Y el último elemento es la tierra que podrás usar gracias a la unió, además de poder absorber ataques de energía que te lace algún enemigo y las técnicas se llama: Aftershock, copias de tierra, devastación terrestre, súper terremoto, recuperación ambiental, fusión elemental y destrucción titánica.**

 **También te di algunas técnicas de bills-sama que te servirá son: Súper Esfera de Poder: el usuario crea dos esferas de energía de fuego, de tamaño mediano, en las manos y los lleva sobre su cabeza para crear una sola y enorme Esfera de Energía, que se crea a partir de la fusión de las dos esferas de fuego. Al tenerla lista, el usuario lanza la esfera causando un tremendo daño al oponente.**

 **Punto de Presión: Tocar cualquier punto de presión con la lengua, dedos o cierto objeto, en ciertos puntos de presión en el cuerpo del oponente, causa efectos tales como las parálisis. Si se presiona con suficiente fuerza y de forma prolongada, causa la muerte al oponente. Quizás esto se debe a que se aprieta una vena que da sangre oxigenada al cerebro.**

 **Golpe de Inconsciencia: Hay dos maneras de llevar a cabo esta técnica. Una es golpear al oponente con suficiente fuerza para que el daño lo deje totalmente inconsciente. La segunda es dar un preciso golpe en algún punto específico de presión, que si es efectuado de la forma correcta deja al oponente inconsciente de manera instantánea, Bills el Dios de la Destrucción y Wiss son expertos usando esta técnica.**

 **Hechizo de Sellado: es una técnica especial utilizada con el fin de sellar a una persona u objeto en alguna cosa.**

 **Psicoquinesia: Bills es visto usando Psicoquinesia para paralizar a los enemigos impidiéndoles el movimiento con tan solo mirarlos.**

 **Clonación: Bills es capaz de crear al menos doce clones de sí mismo con el fin de ayudarle en la batalla contra un oponente.**

 **Anulación de energía: Bills es capaz de anular la salida de energía y los ataques que utilizan energía mediante la cancelación de sus efectos y convertirlos en nada.**

 **También te di técnicas de freezer para que tengas otras más y tener variedad goku. Supernova: El usuario se inicia mediante la elevación de su mano o el dedo y recopila su energía en forma de una esfera gigante de color amarilla y naranja, muy parecida a una estrella. Una vez que esté listo, el usuario inicia el ataque contra el adversario.**

 **Disco Destructor Doble: es una técnica similar al Disco Destructor de Krilin, desarrollado por Freezer, pero mejor. La diferencia principal es que este disco de energía puede ser controlado por el creador para cambiar la dirección.**

 **Bola mortal: Primero, él usuario, concentra una chispa de Ki en el dedo índice hasta crear una esfera del tamaño de una pequeña luna.** **Para luego ser lanzado contra el contrincante. Esta técnica puede ser utilizada para destruir planetas o como último recurso contra un enemigo poderoso.**

 **Súper Onda Explosiva: El usuario concentra su Ki, y luego lo libera, generando una gran explosión alrededor de su cuerpo. También puede ser utilizado para la defensa y la ofensa en el mismo momento.**

 **Vista Láser: son dos rayos láseres, muy precisos, los cuales son dispararos de ambos ojos o de uno solo. La potencia de la técnica del láser de los ojos varía, pero la mayoría de ellos son muy rápidos y capaces de anular ataques débiles y pequeños proyectiles, así como paralizar opositores y los daños de otros objetos. Los rayos pueden variar en su color de rojo a un azul brillante, teñido de blanco.**

 **Onda Explosiva: es una técnica en la que estalla el Ki de todo el cuerpo del usuario y que puede dañar o bloquear a alguien o algo en una especie de esfera que rodea al usuario.**

 **Rayo Mortal: Consiste en extender el brazo derecho y disparar una pequeña y rápida ráfaga de Ki desde la punta del dedo o la palma de la mano, éste poder es capaz de perforar al oponente. Podía ser disparado excediendo la velocidad al tiempo en que la precisión se mantenía. Esta técnica concentra una chispa de Ki en el dedo índice hasta crear una esfera del tamaño de una pequeña esfera, para luego ser lanzado contra el contrincante. Al ser lanzada con éxito, el rayo atraviesa al oponente, pero no explota, sino que perfora en su cuerpo y es abatido al suelo, esta técnica es muy similar a un láser.**

 **Telekinesis: es una técnica que permite manipular objetos y otras personas con el poder de la mente. Tú puedes usar esta técnica ahora para levantar cosas o personas que pesara mucho tal objeto o persona. Tu antes podías usar telekinesis goku… pero ahora con esta técnica aumentada la puedes usar para levantar cualquier cosa no importa el peso de la persona u objeto.**

 **Bola Mortal 100%: Primero, el usuario levanta sus brazos hacia el cielo y emite en sus manos una esfera de energía de color rosa. Después, él rápidamente la aumenta múltiples veces haciéndola más grande y poderosa. Finalmente, el usuario la lanza la Bola Mortal hacia su oponente, causando una gran destrucción.**

 **Bola de Encarcelamiento: el usuario aparece detrás del oponente y sostiene sus manos para emitir un poder psíquico que hará meter a su oponente en una esfera ineludible de oro energía. Al final remata el ataque con una patada que envía al oponente.**

 **Cañón Mortal 100%: Primero, Freezer levanta su mano como si fuera a lanzar un Cañón Mortal. Pero carga mucha más energía y dispara una masiva y poderosa esfera de energía de color rosa al oponente, causándole mucho daño.**

 **Y antes de que te vayas de este almacén, donde estas esa chica de pelo verde, que está en el suelo le dio un poder a él joven lelouch que se unió a ti el poder se llama Geass. El geass que tú tienes es "El Poder de la Obediencia Absoluta", le permite, por un corto período, controlar la mente de quien vea su Geass directamente de una manera similar a la hipnosis. Solamente puede ser utilizado una vez en cada persona. Lo tienes en el ojo izquierdo y lo puedes activar a voluntad.**

 **Ese poder se modificó ahora cuando se fusionaron, volviéndolo más fuerte ahora es capaz de usarse más de una vez en una persona los puedes activar a voluntad aparecerá en tus dos ojos. Siento también que tienes otro geass goku este se llama "súper armadura o escáner de cosas" cuando entras en una máquina de metal que se llama Knightmare Frames.**

 **Al usar ese geass podrás usar el Knightmare como armadura que estará en tu cuerpo. Lo puedes activar y desactivar a voluntad, la otra cosa que puede hacer es que puedes escanear algo con las manos o tus ojos y lo puedes hacer aparecer con solo pensarlo.**

Vaya shenlong me sorprende mucho eso de las nuevas técnicas, que tengo si es genial jajajaja, lo que si me sorprendió fusionarme con ese muchacho que se llama lelouch. Y por lo que vi en sus recuerdos él es un hermano cariñoso que quiere cuidar y proteger a su linda hermanita, que es muy adorable. Sabes shenlong yo decidí algo importante, hoy es que quiero proteger a mi linda hermanita, que tengo ahora gracias a fusionarme con ese chico lelouch.

 **Interesante meta la que tienes goku**. Quizás lo haga pero antes tengo detener a los que esta atacado a los japoneses y revivir a las personas que murieron.

Goku se acerca a los cuerpos muertos de los japoneses que murieron por los soldados y los revive tocándolos ellos se sorprende que está vivos y si un rasguño. Cuando ellos ven a goku el que está reviendo a los otros ellos piensa que el joven que hiso eso es un dios que vino a ayudarlos a liberarse de la tiranía de Britannia están alegres por eso.

Goku les sonríe a todos y se dan que por su calidad sonrisa que es un dios él y los puede ayudar. Todos los que goku revivió: gracias por revivir señor es usted un dios por favor señor ayúdenos porque los Britannia son unos tiranos con nosotros.

Jajajaha no se preocupe que detendré lo que esta pasado ahora mismo para que no muera nadie más y mejor ustedes se esconde por aquí mientras detengo esto.

Goku se acerca a la hermosa joven que le dio el poder a lelouch la levanta al estilo nupcial en sus brazos ven que es muy hermosa. Goku concentro algo de energía en sus labios se acercó a el hermoso rostro de la joven y la besas en sus suaves y delicados labios pasándole energía a ella.

La hermosa joven de complexión delgada, con un cuerpo muy delicado, de piel blanca, cabello largo color verde limón claro y ojos dorados. Ella es de estatura media, 168cm lleva puesto un traje que consiste en una camisa de fuerza blanca.

ella abre los ojos lentamente y se dan cuenta que joven guapo que mide 1,75 m tiene el cabello de color negro con puntas los ojos ónix negro y usa un gi naranja y se le ve el pecho musculoso.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojan de un hermoso color rojo ella decidió seguir con el beso que se está dando ambos el beso dándose un beso francés largo. Goku y la hermosa chica profundiza el beso deslizado su lengua en su boca comenzado a explorar en sus bocas.

Todas las partes de la boca y goku comenzaron a enredar su lengua a la de la joven de cabello verde los dos termina el beso por falta de aire separándose dejado un hilo de saliva.

Quien eres tú para agarrarme y besarme si puedo saber y me puedes colocar en el suelo. Goku la coloca suavemente en el piso y ella lo ve completo todo el cuerpo de goku y se pregunta quién es ese joven que la tenía cargada y la beso.

Así que quien eres tu muchacho porque me besaste si se puede saber. Jajaja bueno c.c yo me llamo son goku yo pese que estabas muerta pero cuando te bese pasándote energía me di cuenta que eras inmortal y vi en tus recuerdos… lo que has sufrido al querer morir porque eres inmortal como yo.

Y también tienes vida eterna puedo suponer porque estas tan linda pasado los muchos años que pasaste… yo también tengo vida eterna la obtuve y puedo suponer que cuando te bese adquiriste la habilidad regenerarte rápidamente partes de tu cuerpo que son órganos y otras partes dentro y si tu cuerpo sufre daño se recupera rápido. Y quizás obtuviste otras habilidades mías con el traspaso de energía que te di.

c.c se sorprendió por lo que le dijo goku que vio en sus recuerdos y que ahora puede regenerarse más rápido que antes. C.c tiene su hermoso rostro sonrojado por lo que le dijo goku a ella que es linda, ella se pregunta cómo hiso para ver en sus recuerdos y que es el.

Espera un momento goku-san que eres, no es posible que sea inmortal como yo dime que eres. Yo soy un dios saiyajin te lo mostrare mis recuerdos para que veas que es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo.

Goku se acerca a ella, toca su frente con la mano derecha y goku le muestra sus recuerdos a ella que quedo muy sorprendida por todos los recuerdos y ella no esperaba que fuera un dios hasta que lo vio en sus recuerdos.

Goku soltó su mano de la cabeza, de ella que termino de ver su recuerdo ella estaba por hablar y decirle algo. Entra un Sutherland en la entrada del almacén para ver que les pasó a los soldados Britannia que murieron.

Sutherland: El Sutherland cuenta con un sistema de cabina rediseñada y simplificada con un mejor apoyo a la vida y Landspinners mejorados, refinados para una mayor velocidad y eficiencia.

Su armadura es violeta y negra, con un acabado anguloso y geométrico llevan partes rojas distintivas en los hombros y la cabeza. El modelo estándar del Sutherland no lleva armas, aunque puede usar un amplio repertorio de armas manuales o integradas, como rifles de asalto, minas, tonfas, lanzas, cañones de fuego rápido y cañones pesados, entre otras.

Dentro de la cabina del piloto se encuentra una hermosa mujer de piel morena de unos 26 años Color de pelo Teal Azulado. Color de los ojos Amarillo altura 172cm (5'8 ") traje piloto femenino de color morado con amarrillo en la parte del pecho.

¿Cómo? La unidad personal de su alteza fue…

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

¿Quién eres tu joven que haces en un lugar como este?

Respóndeme.

De lo contrario…

La mujer que pilotea el Sutherland dispara el arma para asustar a goku y que hable y saber qué hace ahí. ¡Respóndeme¡

Oye, oye tranquilízate mujer pero sabes no deberías disparar a estas personas inocentes si quieres atacar alguien hazlo a mí. Estás loco joven pero si insiste jajajaja toma muere tu cuerpo no soportara este ataque de mi arma.

Ella dispara muchas balas del arma que tiene el Sutherland agarrado en su mano hacia goku. Goku se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida que no puede captar el ojo humano ni la Visio de los Knightmare Frames.

Goku cuando se movió a esa velocidad uso una mano y atrapo fácilmente las balas del arma que había disparado la mujer. Goku apareció de nuevo con las balas en la mano que suelta en el piso dejado a todos con los ojos salidos y la boca abierta al ver que hiso.

¿Qué cómo rayos detuviste mis balas si salir herido y estas en una sola pieza? Es muy fácil y ahora te sacare de esa máquina para que veas que no puedes ganar.

Goku se vuelve a mover rápidamente y llega donde esta las piernas del Sutherland y las destruye tocándolas con un dedo. Dejado al Sutherland cayendo al suelo y deja muy preocupada a la mujer que está dentro de la cabina y está muy asustada.

Goku desaparece otra vez "para luego aparecer detrás del Sutherland" donde está la cabina de el piloto. C.c se sorprendió al ver que goku está volado y está "detrás" del Sutherland y lo que más la sorprendió fue que con solo tocar con un dedo destruyo sus piernas.

Goku ya que estaba detrás del Sutherland el jalo la cabina del piloto con sus manos sacándola dejándola en el suelo. La mujer que estaba piloteado está muy asustada al ver que el hombre que estaba ahí le destruyo las pierna a su Sutherland con un dedo y saco la cabina donde está.

Ahora ríndete sal de esa cosa, yo no te are ningún daño solo quiero preguntar algunas cosas. Está bien saldré pero p-por f-f-favor no me lastimes y te diré lo que quieras.

La mujer salió de la cabina para responderle a goku… ¿quién mando que atacara? a los japoneses. Ahora si me dices que hacías, pero primero dime tu nombre señorita es que no lo sé.

Goku se dio cuenta de que la mujer salió es una hermosa mujer de piel morena de unos 26 años Color de pelo Teal Azulado. Color de los ojos Amarillo altura 172cm (5'8 ") traje piloto femenino de color morado con amarrillo en la parte del pecho.

Sus medidas son Busto: 70 cm, cintura: 57 cm, Cadera: 85 cm (su pecho es copa C).

Bueno te responderé para que no me dañes mi nombre es villetta un, Nos encargaron buscar una capsula que tiene un peligroso gas. eso nos dijo el príncipe Clovis la Britannia el Virrey del área once. La misión de nosotros los británicos es rastrear a los terroristas en su guarida y exterminarlos.

Bueno ya que me dijiste la información que quería y te perdono y no te dañare. Villetta suspiro pensado que al decirle la "información" no van a hacer nada. Por cierto hola me llamo son goku.

Goku se acercó a ella luego concentro algo de su energía en su mano para hacerle algo. Sabes Villetta no te voy a matar pero en vez de eso serás mi maid (sirvienta) y no te preocupes no te tratare mal. La energía que había concentrado goku en el cuello de ella, apareció un collar de color dorado con un corazón de color rojo.

Goku después de haberle creado ese collar indestructible… que la mantiene protegida, goku sabe que había hecho ese collar también para mantenerla localizada "por si es capturada villetta".

 **Pensamiento de Villetta:** rayos mejor acepto ser eso lo que me dice el "no quiero morir porque este tipo es muy poderoso" es mejor no arriesgarme y haciendo lo que dice espera un momento dijo que fuera su sí sirvienta.

No intentare algo "estúpido" mejor ser su esclava sexual y sirvienta para estar bien con él. Mientras ella estaba pensado en algo goku había creado un collar dorado que se lo coloca en su cuello que no le permite matar a personas inocentes. Mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta que goku le estaba colocado el collar.

Goku-sama porque me coloco este collar en mi cuello mientras estaba pensado lo que me decías. Bueno veras ese collar no te permite matar a personas inocentes, te protege ya que es indestructible, ese collar también sirve para mantenerte localizada "por si eres capturada villetta". Además de que tiene otra cosa incluida pero eso es un secreto hasta que lo descubras. Y si te portas bien yo te daré como regalo eterna juventud, regeneración y un poco de poder.

Bueno cc y Villetta-san acompáñeme terminare este desastre que está causado matado a inocentes. Cc se acercó donde esta para acompañarlos y además tenía curiosidad de ver que ara goku para detener lo que hace los británicos.

Goku sostiene a ambas para luego colocar dos dedos de su mano y usar la teletrasportacion desapareciendo.

* * *

 **Fuera del almacén**

Un taque le esta disparado a japoneses que trata de huir de los británicos que los van a matar y los mata. Sale disparada una ancla de metal de un Glasgow rojo perfora el tanque explotándolo.

Una hermosa y sexy chica que está dentro de un Glasgow rojo si un brazo ella se llama Kallen Kozuki. Kallen tiene un brillante pelo rojo y ojos azules… su el pelo claveteado hacia arriba. Ella usa una combinación chaleco-shorts de color marro. Altura 170 cm (5'7 ").

Kallen Kozuki: jodida britannia, ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

¡Kallen! ¡NO te muevas aún!

¡Estoy bien!

Yo actuaré como señuelo, ougi-san, ¡vosotros sacad a todo el mundo de aquí!

La resistencia tiene que seguir luchando.

¡Entendido!

Pero si seguimos rodeados…

Aparece detrás de ella dos Sutherland.

¿Ese Glasgow, eh?

Comienza a dispararle y la está persiguiendo para matarla los pilotos britannicos. Ella se mueve para para escapar llegado a una vía de tren sube y queda arrinconada por un tren que viene llegado.

¡Treinta minutos más!

Ella cierra los ojos esperado morir por los dos Sutherland que le van a disparar. Vaya parece que este será tu final basura eleven adiós. Aparece goku, villetta nu y cc arriba en un edificio cerca donde está el Glasgow y los dos Sutherland.

Ustedes dos quédese aquí voy a detener a esos dos yo vengo en un minuto. Goku se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida y envía un poderoso puñetazo que envía a los Sutherland destruyéndolos y enviado fuera a los pilotos en la cabina que escaparon.

Kallen abre los ojos y ve que "todavía" está viva se sorprendió y ve abajo en su pantalla a alguien que le esta hablado. Oye puedes salir de ese knightmare frame para hablar con Tigo un momento. Goku desaparece teletrasportacion y agarra a cc y villetta nu luego vuelve al mismo lugar donde estaba con ellas dos para hablar con la piloto.

Kallen está duda si salir de su Glasgow pero decidió salir para averiguar quién es el tipo que está ahí. Ella abre la cabina saliendo y ve que abajo esta un hombre musculoso que mide 1,75 m y pesa 62 Kg de adulto que tiene un gi naranja.

Un pantalón de kung fu de color naranja, tiene una faja azul oscuro, muñequeras de color azul oscuro, unas botas de color azul con una parte negro. Y kallen se dio cuenta que el hombre tiene una cola de mono le parece extraño que ese hombre guapo tenga una.

Se dio cuenta que al lado del esta dos chica una con un chaleco prisionero y una británica. Hola Oye chica cómo te llamas y dile a tus amigos japoneses que se quede con lo que hay dentro de esos trenes les servirá para defenderse de los brittanicos.

Hola bueno gracias por salvarme estaba a punto de morir yo me llamo Kallen Kōzuki y tú. No tranquila estabas en problemas y por eso quería ayudarte bueno antes de que me vaya mi nombre es son goku. Goku levanto su brazo izquierdo y hiso que lo que dentro de él tren sea de color blanco con rojo los aparatos que está dentro.

Creo que deberías cargar ese Glasgow con una nueva bacteria por te queda solo 12 segundos. Gracias de nuevo goku-san si no hubieras llegado hubiera muerto te debo una.

Goku concentro algo de energía y su cuerpo empezó a brillar creado dos copias que tiene la misma ropa que él. Eso dejo sorprendidas a kallen, villetta nu y cc que él había creado copias de él. Las dos copias de goku pasaron sus brazos por las piernas de villetta nu y cc cargándolas al estilo nupcial eso las dejo desprevenidas. Cc y villetta yo cree dos copia mías que las protegerá mientras voy a detener lo que está haciendo Britannia no permitiré que muera personas inocentes.

Goku sale volado rapidamente mientras deja a ellas en cuidado de sus copias – ellas tiene un leve sonrojo en el rostro al darse cuenta que goku es un hombre fabuloso, guapo, fuerte y sexy ellas cree que es alguien increíble.

Vaya chico raro y que raro que pueda volar acaso no es humano y porque también tiene cola acaso es su novio. Ambas cc y villenta: no, no no pero que dices nosotros acabamos de conocer hace unos minutos no confundas.

Los goku copia sale volado a otra dirección llevado en su brazos al estilo nupcial a otro lugar. Llegan los amigos de kallen para saber quién las ayudo a ellos si no estaría muertos quieres preguntarle a kallen si sabe.

Kallen les dijo que había venido un hombre musculoso con un gi naranja y les explico que el hombre que mide 1,75 m y pesa 62 Kg. Tiene Un pantalón de kung fu de color naranja, tiene una faja azul oscuro, muñequeras de color azul oscuro, unas botas de color azul con una parte negro. El hombre tiene una cola de mono y cabello negro de punta y ojos negro ónix.

Ese hombre se llama son goku y él me dijo que nos dejó lo que está dentro de él tren de allí. Los compañeros terrorista japoneses que son amigos de kallen abrieron los vagones del tren y se dan cuenta que dentro hay knightmare Framecon el color de la bandera japonesa todos ellos quedaron sorprendidos.

Kallen salió del Glasgow que estaba para entrar en uno de los "Sutherland" y manejarlo. Los otros hicieron lo mismo que kallen y entraron dentro de los Sutherland para atacar a los soldados.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku empezó a atacar a los Knightmare Frames, tanques y helicóptero de combate de Britannia. Goku se acerca cinco helicópteros para destruirlos y salga lo soldados que está dentro.

Goku coloca su mano sacado su báculo sangrado de su espalda para destruir a los helicópteros. Tome esto soldados británicos malvados les are pagar por matar a inocentes personas "crece báculo sagrado". El báculo de goku se estira y destruye uno de los helicópteros saliendo el soldado que estaba dentro.

Goku "había" dicho luego que el báculo sagrado volviera su tamaño normal para atacarlos, golpeándolos "goku uso su velocidad muy rápida concentrado algo de ki desapareciendo" y apareciendo detrás de un helicóptero para luego golpeándolo con el báculo en la hélice del helicóptero. "Haciendo" que el piloto se desespere y aprieta el boto de eyección saliendo con un Paracaídas para luego ver como explota su helicóptero y ve al hombre que lo destruyo fácilmente y esta volado.

Luego de haber destruido dos de los cincos helicóptero "fácilmente" goku se acerca a los otros tres que queda y les destruye las hélices con su báculo. Destruyo fácilmente las hélices y eso provoco que tenga turbulencia y comienza a explotar los helicópteros, provocado que saque a los pilotos con el sistema de emergencia.

Goku desaparece volado llegado a el suelo para empezar a destruir a los tanques que está dañado los edificios y matado a personas inocentes. Goku observo que hay 50 taques en toda la zona y él sabe que es pan comido destruirlos.

Goku vuela rápidamente destruyendo diez taques de un solo golpe levantado su mano derecha, para luego cerrarla y van volado rápido destruyendo a los diez taques. Los taques que destruyo goku con su mano derecha explotaron rápidamente causado explosiones.

Goku abre completamente su palma de la mano izquierda y dispara una bola de ki invisible que destruye veinte taques. Goku saca su báculo sagrado que lo tiene en su espalda… el mueve su báculo y comienza destruir uno a uno, a los taques que quedaron explotado causado un gran estruendo.

Goku vuela y él se mueve hacia unos 20 Knightmare Frames que son Sutherland y unos 10 taques que están junto a esos Knightmare Frames Britannicos. Cuando goku llego volado donde esta todos los enemigos reunidos… todos apuntaron sus armas hacia goku para destruirlo de una buenas vez y acabar con su misión.

Todos dispararon fuego contra goku pensado que lo había acabado… hay mucho humo al ellos "al haber disparado" tantas veces contra goku.

Soldado Britannicos 1: parece que la sabandija eleven que había eliminados a algunos helicópteros y taques ya está muerto.

Soldado Britannicos 2: esa basura eleven que destruyo algunos de nuestros aparatos merece morir… Y es muy seguro que su cuerpo está hecho pedazos completamente.

Soldado Britannicos 3: fue muy raro como había aparecido rápido en el radar ese eleven y lo más extraños es que podía volar ese tipo.

Goku que estaba en el humo se preparó para atacar a los soldados Britannicos. Goku junta sus manos para hacer una técnica mientras esta en el humo. Rayos esta técnica la usare solo para eliminar a esos enemigos y no siga matado a inocentes, Kuretsu Kidan. Goku convoco bolas de aire a su alrededor. Es seguido por su lanzamiento de las bolas de aire, "haciendo" que las bolas de aire explotan. Las bolas de aire se acercaron a unos 5 Sutherland y 5 taques.

Los 5 pilotos del taque y los Sutherland se pregunta que son esas pequeñas bolas que se acerca a ellos y esta pegadas a sus máquinas. Las bolas de aire que estaba pegados a los enemigos explotaron con ellos sorprendiendo a los que quedaron.

Todos los soldados que quedaron ahí está muy nerviosos preguntándose de donde salieron esas bola y porque explotaron con sus compañeros.

Goku que estaba muy alto en cielo y no lo ve los Britannicos que está todavía nervioso pensados que causo eso. Usare algo de electricidad para dañar a otros de sus aparatos "Relámpago del Dragón". Goku levanto su mano derecha hacia el cielo y concentro algo de ki… para luego gritar Relámpago del Dragón y eso provoca que el cielo este todo nublado.

De las enormes nubes que se formaron se escucha poderoso relámpagos de color azul que tiene forma de dragón y rugen como uno. Los relámpagos alcanzaron a 5 Sutherland más… los dragones eléctricos tocaron a los cinco Sutherland y los frieron toda la armadura que protege a los pilotos que había muerto dentro electrocutados y fritos gritado de agonía.

Los últimos dragones eléctricos atacaron a los últimos taques friendo completamente su coraza y metal que protegía a los pilotos. Los pilotos también murieron fritos de agonía y gritado mientras estaba siendo electrocutados vivos.

Los diez Sutherland que quedaron se movía de todos lados. Los pilotos que estaban dentro de los Sutherland estaban muerto del miedo y asustado. Al ver como moría horriblemente su compañeros.

Bueno ya solo quedan diez creo usare una técnica de hielo y los congelare. Goku concentra algo de ki para usar poderosa técnica de hielo. Bueno ya es hora que los congele con esta técnica a esas máquinas "tormenta helada". La energía que concentro goku la expulso y eso causa una poderosa tormenta de nieve que llega donde esta los resto de las máquinas y los diez Sutherland que quedaron.

La tormenta de nieve empezó a congelar todas las partes de los Sutherland lentamente. Los pilotos se preocupa al ver que sus Sutherland se está congelado y decidieron activar el sistema de eyección. Los pilotos salieron volado gracias sistema de eyección y ve como sus Sutherland terminaron congelado en un bloque de hielo.

Bueno ya que termine aquí mejor voy a donde esta Clovis para detener todo esto y no halla más masacres. Goku bajo un poco y vuela a donde esta Clovis.

Los compañeros "japonés" amigos de kallen… llegaron y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Ellos acaban de ver primero al Sutherland que está completamente congelado en un bloque de hielo.

Lo otro que vieron les sorprendió mucho al ver como esta algunos Sutherland completamente fritos su armadura. Y no solo eso también vieron que algunos taques está totalmente fritos completamente y el terreno tiene algo de electricidad y está congelado por nieve.

Kallen: pero que rayos causo todo esto… porque esto no es normal que haya nieve con este calor y electricidad por que no habían caído relámpagos.

Ohgi: yo tampoco sé que causo todo esto… porque no es normal que esto pasara con el clima que está perfecto y soleado. Que rayos pudo causar todo esto porque no es normal que pase.

naomi Inoue: lo que acaba de causar todo esto no es humano. Es impresiónate el daño que causo hacia los taques y Sutherland de britannia. ¡Me preguntó si acaso "estará" de nuestro lado! el que hiso todo esto o no lo está.

* * *

 **Base móvil donde esta Clovis**

Clovis: que rayos esta pasado porque algunas de nuestras fuerza fuero destruido y fritas. Necesitamos a más soldados para eliminar a los eleven y los terrorista.

Comandante britannico 1: señor esto es muy raro que algunos pocos de nuestras tropas terminaron destruidas.

Comandante britannico 2: señor nuestros datos indica "también" que algunos eleven a robado algunos Sutherland de unos de los trenes que los trasportaba.

Clovis: ¡que! cómo es posible que esos eleven bastardo robara algunas de nuestras máquinas. Además de haber robado un peligroso gas venenoso.

Se cambia la pantalla del monitor enorme de la base y muestra a uno de los científicos creadores Knightmare Frame.

Lloyd Asplund: ¡hola! Principe clovis yo creo que tengo la solución para poder derrotar al enemigo creo que le puede interesar mucho.

Clovis: y ese juguete tuyo acaso puede acabar con los enemigos terrorista que nos está causado mucho problema.

Lloyd: su alteza, por favor llámelo Lancelot. Y le aseguro que le ayudara muy bien a acabar con todo los enemigos.

* * *

 **Fuera de la base móvil de Clovis**

El arma móvil z-01 Lancelot ha sido activada. El Lancelot está activado. Escotilla abriedose. Z-01 Lancelot, preparado para la "acción". Abriendo las cerraduras.

Cécile Croomy: ¿ESTAS Familiarizado con el manual?

Suzaku: bastante.

Cécile Croomy: como esperaba de ti.

Cécile Croomy: también tienes una gran "puntuación" en el simulador.

Suzaku: um, sobre lo que me has dicho antes…

Cécile Croomy: es posible, pero las posibilidades están cerca de cero.

Suzaku: pero ¿no son cero, verdad?

Cécile Croomy: eso es cierto, pero sobreexplotarte. Es un sistema nuevo, así que, no hay sistema de "eyección".

Suzaku: de acuerdo, lo entiendo Cecile-san. Esto es…

Cécile Croomy: si, Lancelot, el arma "móvil" que nos pertenece, a nosotros el departamento de tecnología Especial Enviada.

Cécile Croomy: Éste es el único knightmare Frame de séptima "generación" en todo el mundo.

Lloyd: Bien suzaku-kun, es la hora de empezar.

Cécile Croomy: Primera activación, empezado por la fase 20. Instalado batería.

Confirmada que está llena y estable. Conectado batería. Estimado que en 30 segundos se llenará por completo. Estabilizando el núcleo.

Cécile Croomy: situación del sistema.

Sistema z-01. Entrada del piloto confirmada. Datos de identificación confirmados. Interfaz de piloto activándose. Estado de la unidad yggdrasil, correcto. Respuestas de expulsión mínimas. El sistema no muestra señales de sobrecalentamiento. Todo permanece entre los niveles adecuados.

Lloyd: Hasta ahora, todo ha ido de acuerdo a lo planeado… estado: todo en verde. Procedimiento de defensa: todos los datos protegiéndose. Estado de reconocimiento. Segunda fase acabada.

Suzaku: Lancelot, todo preparado.

Cécile Croomy: Lancelot, ¡despegue!

Lloyd: jajajaja ¡¿A esa potencia tan de repente?!

Suzaku: ¡esto es mejor que estudiar el manual! con esto…

* * *

 **Con los terrorista japoneses**

Los japoneses a los que goku, les había dado los Sutherland… ¡ellos está teniendo ventaja destruyendo a las máquinas de los británicos! Los japoneses ahora tienen más confianza pensado que ahora que tiene Sutherland… y le esta ganado a Britannia fácilmente si ningún problemas gracias a goku.

Tamaki: ¡tome esto malditos británicos! Nos la pagara bastardos ahora mismo, jajajaja ya no tienes oportunidad ríndase. ¿Qué es eso?

Viene muy rápido el Lancelot, y con una de sus armas destruye al Sutherland fácilmente y el piloto también muere al destruirse la cabina explotado.

El piloto "japonés" idiota que se llama tamaki, no estuvo pendiente y murió muy fácilmente por Lancelot que lo destruyo fácilmente y con el Sutherland.

Lancelot está atacado a los terroristas que está en los Sutherland. Destruye a los Sutherland y deja que salga eyectados para no matarlos y terminar la batalla.

El Lancelot arrincono a dos Sutherland y los pilotos que son: Kallen Kozuki y Naomi Inoue. Lancelot está cortado los brazos y las piernas, de los dos Sutherland dejándolos caer al suelo. Las chicas estaba algo asustada pensado que van a morir al solo quedar sin piernas ni brazos contra el Lancelot.

Naomi Inoue: ¡ah! rayos ese nuevo modelo de knightmare Frame nos van a acabar no lo crees kallen. Oye kallen no crees que haya alguna forma de escapar de ese knightmare Frame para que no nos mate.

Kallen: ¡no se podremos hacer! Tenemos pocas posibilidades de movernos y de vivir. Este será nuestro fin Naomi-san… ¡ojalá mi hermano estuviera vivo! para despedirme. Kallen cierra los ojos esperado su muerte.

Naomi Inoue: ¡jajaja vaya este "será" nuestro! final entonces, no hay formas de escarpar. ¿Solo lamentare no haber? conseguido un novio para que luego nos "hubiéramos" casado. Naomi cierra los ojos también esperado su muerte.

Goku que están volado encima de ellos escucho, la llamada de ayuda de Naomi y kallen… que están en problemas y el decidió ayudar.

Goku se fijó que un Knightmare Frame de color blanco… El Lancelot tiene una armadura blanca y dorada con formas estilizadas, teniendo dos Factspheres ubicadas en el pecho (aunque versiones tardías tendrían una sola, en la cabeza), dos escudos de energía llamados Blaze Luminous en los antebrazos y cuatro Slash Harkens, dos en las muñecas y dos en las cadera. Estos Slash Harken disponen de mecanismos mejorados capaces de obtener más velocidad de lanzamiento.

¡Goku Se dio cuenta! Que Lancelot están a punto de acabar… con las chicas que esta indefensas dentro de su Knightmare Frame al no tener piernas ni brazos. Goku activa su geass que se llama escáner de cosas en ambos ojos.

Goku apareció volado frente de las dos chicas y atrapo el puño izquierdo de Lancelot que iba usar para acabar a ellas. Los ojos de goku escanea completamente a Lancelot… goku termino de escanear completamente a Lancelot, luego una fuerte luz se visualiza por donde esta ellos. "dejado cegado a todos hasta el piloto del Lancelot ¿que no puede ver nada? y esta esperado para ver qué es lo que causo esa luz".

La luz se apagó en unos minutos y sorprendió a el piloto del Lancelot… se sorprendieron porque ve que hay otro Lancelot muy cerca. Y también quedaron más sorprendidos al ver que un hombre fuerte, con cola de mono esta flotado y esta sujetado el puño izquierdo de Lancelot… fácilmente y si muchos problemas.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos y se sorprendieron al ver que un hombre que esta volado. Las salvo de morir a manos de Lancelot. Kallen se dio cuenta que es la misma persona que le había salvado antes de "morir".

Naomi Inoue: kallen-san ese no es el hombre que te había salvado antes. Si es la misma persona que me había salvado antes Naomi-san, estamos a salvo de morir gracias a que nos protegió él. Yo creo ¿que su nombre? que me había acabado de dar es son goku y con esto le debo una segunda vez.

Naomi Inoue: así que se llama son goku… él es muy guapo, sexy y fuerte "además de que creo que sería el novio indicado que quiero". Oye kallen no te parece que ese hombre es muy guapo, sexy y muy fuerte.

Kallen sweadrop (le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza de kallen al estilo anime u manga) el comentario que había acabado de hacer Naomi le pareció a kallen que ella tenía razón con lo que dijo.

* * *

 **UNIÓ DE ARMADURA A CUERPO DE USUARIO**

Goku se concentró mentalmente y llamo a el Lancelot que convoco con su geass. El Lancelot está brillado y respondiendo a su llamado, para luego dividirse en partes que van volado a goku… las partes del segundo Lancelot se está uniendo al cuerpo de goku "dándole una armadura que está ahora protegiendo a su cuerpo".

* * *

 **Con los científicos que Monitorea al Lancelot**

Los que monitoreaba el estado del Lancelot están muy complacidos al saber que fusiona muy bien. Todos están muy satisfechos viendo como el Lancelot está acabado "rápidamente" con los eleven si ningún problema.

Lloyd: vaya parece que mi creación, mi querido Lancelot derrotara a los eleven fácilmente. Ja, ja, ja estoy muy feliz que mi más grande creación que es el Lancelot demostrara su potencial.

Cécile Croomy: ¡tranquilícese! Lloyd-san yo sé que está usted muy feliz al ver que el Lancelot… esta fusionado muy bien en las pruebas, seguro suzaku-san podrá demostrar el potencial completo de Lancelot.

Lloyd: si, si como digas Cécile-san peo mejor sigamos viendo que puede hacer mi precioso Lancelot.

Pasaron unos minutos y todos estaban complacidos con el progreso. Ellos están viendo como Lancelot está por acabar a dos Sutherland que no tiene ni piernas ni brazos. Lancelot envió su puño izquierdo para acabar con los dos Sutherland.

Todos los que estaban viendo los movimientos de Lancelot… abrieron los ojos en total sorpresa "al ver a un hombre volar y detener "fácilmente" el brazo de Lancelot como si fuera nada".

Lloyd: ¿cómo es posible? Que ese hombre pueda volar y detener uno de los brazos de mi precioso Lancelot "fácilmente" si ningún esfuerzo. Cécile que estaban viendo también, se sorprendió y tiene un leve sonrojo en su rostro… al ver que el hombre que están volado y deteniendo uno de los brazos de Lancelot es muy guapo, fuerte y se dio cuenta que tiene una cola de mono.

 **Pensamiento de Cécile: ¡oh vaya! me pregunto quién es ese hombre tan guapo. Se ve que es muy fuerte, me pregunto cómo puede volar y porque tiene una cola de mono. Tengo curiosidad de saber quién es él y su nombre y también averiguar si tiene novia.**

Hubo una fuerte luz desde el monitor. La luz que "había" visto en uno de los sistema de Lancelot se apagó y quedaron sorprendidos con lo cerca de unos edificios. Tiene los ojos salidos de la sorpresa al ver a otro Lancelot igual que el que esta piloteado suzaku…, ellos se pregunta cómo puede haber otro Lancelot si "todavía" no ha hecho producción en masa de ese nuevo Knightmare Frames de séptima "generación".

Lloyd esta sudado mucho y se pregunta cómo puede haber otro Lancelot. Lloyd: ¡que! Como rayos hay otro Lancelot si este apenas es un nuevo modelo de séptima "generación" acaso "será" que alguien robo los planos de mi Lancelot mi "creación" y creo otro.

Cécile: ya, ya, ya Lloyd-san "cálmense" nosotros "también" estamos muy sorprendidos al ver que hay otro Lancelot. Tendremos que averiguar cómo salió ese otro Lancelot y saber si fue que nos copiaron los planos del Lancelot algún espía de algún país o aria.

Todos volvieron a revisar la pantalla y se dieron cuenta. ¿Qué él? Lancelot que había salido de la nada esta brillado y se pregunta porque esta pasado eso. Lo que más les sorprende es que el "segundo" Lancelot se está dividiendo sus partes de la armadura. Ve como las partes del Lancelot se está uniendo al cuerpo de goku formado una armadura que protege el cuerpo.

Lloyd: p-pero que rayos, esto es muy sorprendente y fascinante ver como mi Lancelot mi más grande creación. Formará una armadura que se uniera al cuerpo de ese hombre. Ja, ja, ja, ja parece que mi precioso Lancelot es ahora imparable al formar una armadura… tengo que tratar de crear una máquina que permita hacer eso mismo a un Knightmare Frames, haciendo que se divida en armaduras para el piloto Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ,ja es una gran idea que empezare a hacer.

Cécile: espere Lloyd-san para hacer algo como lo que estamos viendo ahora. Sería algo complicado que la pesada armadura y partes de un Knightmare Frames se una al cuerpo de un piloto. El único que lo hiso frente nuestros ojos es ese hombre que esta volado y uso un segundo Lancelot para formar una armadura.

Lloyd: que te puedo decir Cécile-san al ver yo esto… me dan una gran idea y me emociona ver algo como eso. Quizás tengas razón y ningún piloto indicado pueda hacer eso ni suzaku solo ese sujeto.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku destruye el brazo izquierdo de Lancelot sin mucho esfuerzo con sus manos para luego moverse volado y estar preparado. Sukazu: ¿cómo es posible? que ese hombre tenga una armadura del Lancelot que habita aparecido dividiéndolo. Y no solo eso es lo más preocupante es que pudo detener uno de los brazos de Lancelot… si mucho esfuerzo él pudo destruir uno de los brazos de Lancelot que estaba por acabar a esos terrorista. Que rayos es ese hombre porque no es un hombre normal para haber destruido uno de los brazos de Lancelot tan fácilmente.

No importa mejor "debería" terminar esto y acabar a ese hombre. ¡Escucha! piloto mejor márchate no tiene caso luchar con migo ya que no me podrás derrotar es mejor que entiendas eso de una vez. ¡No me iré! yo sé, que le puedo ganar a ese sujeto con este Lancelot… aunque no tenga un brazo te derrotare con el Lancelot y detendré a los terrorista y buscare a lelouch y a la chica que estaba en ese contenedor.

El piloto del Lancelot comenzó a atacar a goku con su único brazo que le quedaba. También usaba las piernas robóticas de Lancelot para tratar de hacer que caiga con las patadas que le esta enviado.

Goku esquiva fácilmente los movimientos de ataque que le envía Lancelot. Él se mueve "rápidamente" de izquierda a derecha y eso causa que se desespere el piloto al no poder acertarle un solo ataque.

Uh vamos por favor, vamos piensas que unos ataques tan simples y lentos me derrotara. El piloto dentro del Lancelot se enojó por el comentario que había dicho goku. Como te atreves a decir que mis ataques no son ataques rápido, yo te mostrare uno de mis mejores movimientos y te acabare.

Lancelot dejo de atacar a goku y está por preparar algo. Goku se dio cuenta que Lancelot dejo de atacarlo y se pregunta porque. Oye acaso te rindes y te diste cuenta que no me puedes ganar, escucha será mejor que entiendas y te vayas con tus camaradas. Es mejor que entiendas y te rindas tú y tus amigos…, y deje de matar a esta pobre personas inocentes.

Naomi Inoue: ese muchacho es sorprendente, "ya que le esta ganado a ese nuevo modelo de Knightmare Frame fácilmente" no lo crees kallen y quizás podamos ganar. Kallen: tienes razón Naomi-san quizás con la ayuda de ese muchacho podremos derrotar a britannia de una vez por todas y recuperar nuestra libertad.

Piloto del Lancelot se enojó por el cometario de goku y volvió a mover el Lancelot para tratar de eliminarlo, se encendió el comunicador. Cécile Croomy: suzaku-san deberías detenerte y regresar ya que no le podrás ganar a ese hombre. No puedo rendirme cecile-san yo sé que puedo derrotar a ese sujeto y poder derrotar a los terrorista. Suzaku apaga la radio para seguir atacado a goku y tratar de destruirlo.

Suzaku mueve el Lancelot, para que haga una patada giratoria en el aire y destruir a su oponente. Goku se dio cuenta que es un movimiento bastante interesante de combate, el bloqueo el ataque de Lancelot golpeándolo fuertemente a una de la pierna de Knightmare Frames, haciendo que caiga al suelo muy daño al perder una pierna.

El piloto del Lancelot, se sentía muy enojado con el que lo derroto muy fácilmente. Rayos maldito bastardo, no me puedo mover me destruyo una de las pierna de Lancelot, tendré que rendirme ya que no me puedo mover. Goku se mueve volado rápidamente a otro lugar, dejado el dañado Lancelot en el suelo.

Suzaku decido volver a la base móvil, con la única pierna que le quedaba el Lancelot. Rayos donde iría ese sujeto poderos, que destruyo una de las piernas del Lancelot, es muy extraño y fuerte.

Kallen y Naomi aprovecharon de escapar mientras luchaba, y volver a la base, para reagruparse con sus amigos. Salieron ambas chicas de los Knightmare Frames dañado, y se va corriendo rápido de ahí.

* * *

 **Fuera del buque de clovis**

Goku llega volado y aterriza cerca de unos de los edificios deshabitados, el saiyajin aprieta un boto del casco de la armadura la Lancelot, cubriendo su rostro para que los soldados no lo identificara. La voz del saiyajin se modifica, pareciendo robótica al usar la armadura Lancelot.

Goku voz robótica: bueno ahora es mejor detener, el ataque obligado a Clovis a que se lo diga a todos los soldados.

El saiyajin se mueve velozmente corriendo sin ser detectado por los soldados británicos.

Había diez soldados protegiendo fuera de donde esta Clovis, el saiyajin no les dio oportunidad y los noqueo dejándolos inconscientes en suelo.

-bien ya deje desmayado a estos soldados de britannia, ya que eso no sería muy justo que los matara, debo entrar de una vez… el saiyajin entra dentro de la base de Clovis, preparado lo que tiene planeado.

* * *

 **Base de los terroristas**

Kallen y Naomi llega corriendo sí que las haya detectado los soldados britannicos, están agradecidas que fuero salvadas por el saiyajin del Lancelot.

Sale ohgi avisándoles a las dos terrorista femeninas para refugiarse con sus compañeros.

Ohgi: ¡Kallen, Naomi!

Entraron dentro de la puerta de una de sus bases, y se encuentra a todos su s compañeros aterrorizados.

Japonés: esto pasa porque la gente decidió rebelarse contra britannia.

Japonés: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Malditos cobardes!

Japonesa: ¡¿Cuánta gente cree que ha muerto?!

Ohgi: cálmense, sé que hemos perdido camaradas y eso es triste pero debemos pensar que hacer. Nosotros también hemos sufridos bastantes bajas.

Kallen: ohgi-san, ¿que ha sido de la persona que nos estaba ayudado?

Naomi: kallen tiene razón ohgi-san ¿no sabes dónde fue la persona que nos ayudó, oh lo viste?

Ohgi: no lo sé, después de que elimino a los soldados desaparición. Como no tenemos forma de comunicarnos, con el no sabemos dónde fue o si es aliado.

Las chicas esperan volver a verlo, escucha una fuerte explosión en la puerta principal destruyéndola y saliendo un taque y muchos soldados.

* * *

 **Entrada del buque de clovis**

Goku entro fácilmente dentro del buque del príncipe Clovis, ya que no sospecha que alguien entre dentro su buque.

Entro dentro sorprendiendo al príncipe, que vio a un hombre con armadura del Lancelot, Clovis pensó que era un robot extraño y no sabe cómo entro dentro.

Clovis: ¿quién rayos eres? Y ¿porque estas dentro de mi buque? Sal de aquí robot de mierda, lárgate de aquí.

Goku voz robótica: detén esto bastardo, di por los altavoces que se detenga el ataque hacia los terroristas o te destruiré completamente.

Clovis: porque debería maldito eleve, eres su una basura y no lo hare, y dejare que muera esos asquerosos eleven.

Goku: hazlo o te matare con esto bastardo, ya que eres una persona despreciable al querer que los soldados aniquilen a esa gente.

Apunto con sus mano mostrado una pequeña bola de "energía" de color azul, que lazo hacia una de sus máquinas. La máquina exploto, asustado completamente al príncipe Clovis, estaba teniendo miedo por su vida.

* * *

 **Refugio de los terroristas**

Todos estaba asustados pensado, que va a morir ahí mismo por los malvados britannicos que los rodearon completamente.

Terrorista: ¡ves ohgi te lo dijimos! ¡Debimos haber usado el gas venenoso y "deshacernos" de los britannicos, si lo hubiéramos usado hubiéramos destruido a esos asqueroso británicos!

Ohgi: pero si hacíamos eso… habría muchas muertes horribles por el gas venenoso, y no solo seria los britannicos los que moriría sino nosotros también.

Soldado britannico: que idiotas son los elevens al esconderse aquí. Prepárese para disparar.

Kallen: ¡Hermano!

Naomi: ¡Goku-kun!

Soldado britannico: fu-

Clovis: a todas las tropas. Cesen los disparos de inmediato.

Todos se sorprenden por lo que acaba de escuchar ahora mismo, preguntándose porque declaro cesen al fuego.

Suzaku: ¿Qué cesen?

Clovis: soy el tercer príncipe, clovis de britannia, doy esta orden como gobernarte del Área 11. A todas las tropas ¡Alto al fuego! ¡deje de destruir todos los edificios! – ayude a los necesitados, ¡Tanto si son britannicos o elevens! Estoy dando esta orden como Clovis la britannia ¡Que cesen los disparos ya! ¡No permitiré ninguna "insubordinación"!

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

Espero que les guste esta historia, y por cierto si se pregunta cuando laza sus ataques de ki goku los comprime para que no cause un daño al planeta.

Ya que goku es universo buster, eso quiere decir que puede destruir un universo como se demostró cuando lucho contra bills en modo dios rojo.

Les dejo que me recomiende que chicas colocar en el harem, y algún enemigo por supuesto que le dé problemas al saiyajin dios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saiyajin dios en code geass**

 **Capítulo 2: muerte de Clovis, el encuentro con la hermana ciega y encuentro con los rebeldes japoneses**

 **Nota de autor: en este capítulo es donde se encontrara son goku el poderoso saiyajin protector de la tierra y la linda adorable e inocente hermanita de lelouch. Llamada Nunnally vi Britannia con su fiel guardaespaldas y maid (criada) que ayudaba a los dos hermanos protegiéndolos cuando llegaron a la academia Ashford.**

 **Habilidad y técnicas que tiene goku: eterna juventud, regeneración, inmunidad contra algunas enfermedades y enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Teletransportacion mejorada, inmortalidad (que servirá contra zamasu),** **poder sobrevivir en el espacio y en el agua.**

 **Técnicas que son elementales que te servirá muy bien a ti goku y son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, lluvia eléctrica y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.**

 **Otro elemento que podrá usar son ataques de hielo así que no le afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: Rayo de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio, tormenta helada.**

 **Ataques de fuegos que se llama: Tornado de fuego, dragón de fuego, Giro Infernal, armadura de calor.**

 **Ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: escudo acuático, tornado agua, dragón de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, gran tsunami.**

 **Ataques de viento que se llama: Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto. Y súper torbellino.**

 **algunas técnicas de bills que le servirá son: Súper Esfera de Poder: el usuario crea dos esferas de energía de fuego, de tamaño mediano, en las manos y los lleva sobre su cabeza para crear una sola y enorme Esfera de Energía, que se crea a partir de la fusión de las dos esferas de fuego. Al tenerla lista, el usuario lanza la esfera causando un tremendo daño al oponente.**

 **Punto de Presión**

 **Golpe de Inconsciencia:**

 **Clonación:**

 **Anulación de energía:**

 **Técnicas de freezer Supernova:**

 **Disco Destructor Doble:**

 **Vista Láser:**

 **Telekinesis:**

 **Dos habilidades que obtuvo El geass que tiene el saiyajin es El Poder de la Obediencia Absoluta: le permite, por un corto período, controlar la mente de quien vea su Geass directamente de una manera similar a la hipnosis. Solamente puede ser utilizado una vez en cada persona. Lo tiene en el ojo izquierdo y lo puede activar a voluntad el saiyajin. Y ahora lo puede usar sobre más de una persona a un radio de cualquier kilómetro, puede usarlo más veces sobre una persona o animal a la que ya uso una vez**

 **Ese poder se modificó ahora cuando se fusionaron, volviéndolo más fuerte ahora es capaz de usarse más de una vez en una persona los puedes activar a voluntad aparecerá en sus dos ojos.**

 **Otro geass que obtuvo goku este se llama "súper armadura o escáner de cosas" cuando entras en una máquina de metal que se llama Knightmare Frames o escanea algún aparato puede crear una copia perfecta de una maquina u humano y teniendo las misma habilidades que el original.**

 **Al usar ese geass podrá usar el Knightmare como armadura que estará en su cuerpo. Lo puedes activar y desactivar a voluntad, la otra cosa que puede hacer es que puedes escanear algo con las manos o tus ojos y lo puedes hacer aparecer con solo pensarlo.**

 **Goku harem: Nunnally vi Britannia, cc, Kallen Kozuki, villetta nu, Sayoko Shinozaki,** **Marianne Vi Britannia,** **Cornelia Li Britannia,** **Euphemia Li Britannia,** **Shirley Joseph Fenette,** **Naomi Inoue, Dorothea Ernst,** **Anya Alstreim,** **Nonette Enneagram,** **Monica Kruszewski, Kaguya Sumeragi, Cécile Croomy,** **Leila Breisgau,** **Alice code geass,** **Ayano Kosaka.**

 **Emperatriz Tianzi(Jiang Lihua), Manami Katsura- youko Saionji- Sekai Saionji- katsura kokoro- Setsuna Kiyoura -** **kotonoha katsura- Nanami Kanroji- Hikari Kuroda- Karen Katou- Roka Kitsuregawa- Kazuha Nijou- Futaba Nijou-** **Mikazuki Kiryu- Inori Ashikaga- Kumi Mori- Minami Obuchi- otome katou- Natsumi Koizumi-** **Marrybell mel Britannia-** **Oldrin Zevon-** **Clara Lanfranc-** **Toto Thompson- Sumire Uemoto-** **Victoria code geass.**

 **De dbz: vados- towa- diosa nean (es inventado esa diosa por salvamakoto)-jerez-** **kale- Sanka Ku- margarita-** **cus-** **Sorrel- Caway-** **Su Roas- Androide Número 21- hop- Bikal-** **Brianne de Chateau-bikal.**

 **De series: Erina Nakiri -** **Tsurara Oikawa-** **Ekaterina Kurae-** **Miyuri Tsujido-** **Tomo Yamanobe-** **Shihoudou Narika-** **Teresa Beria.**

 **Ika Musume -** **Rindō Kobayashi-** **Leonora Nakiri-** **Momo Akanegakubo-** **Ikumi Mito-** **asahina mikuru-** **yuki nagato-** **Yūki Yoshino-** **Alice nakiri-** **Ino Yamanaka-** **Tomoe Kashiwaba-** **Konan- Kirakishou-** **tayuyá- Hanabi Hyūga-** **Suiseiseki-** **Suigintou-** **Hinaichigo-** **Souseiseki-** **Barasuishou-** **samui-** **sylvie-** **aurelia-** **nephy-** **Hinata Hyūga-** **Tohru-** **Kanna Kamui-** **megumin-** **yunyun-** **eris konosuba-** **Quetzalcoatl-** **Mei Terumī-**

 **Pakura-** **Mabui- Yugito Nii-Krul Tepes-** **Nonō Yakushi-** **mirai andou-** **Shinoa Hiragi-** **Ryuu Lion-** **Syr Flova-** **fem Asuramaru -** **Shigure Yukimi-** **Satoko Houjou-** **Maria Shaing-** **Alice Shaing-** **Ichijiku Hinata-** **Mutsuki Minase-** **Ayame Futaba.**

 **kaguya otsutsuki, Anko Mitarashi, fem kurama, Kurenai Yūhi, Sumire Kakei, Sasame Fūma, Isaribi, Samui, Mikoto Uchiha, Natsu Hyūga- fem itachi- fem madara- pakura- mabui.**

 **Helena Douglas-** **Mitsuba Sangu-** **Kasumi-** **Mirai Kimizuki-** **Tomoe Saotome-** **hitomi dead or alive-** **Mito Jūjō-** **Lei Fang-** **Rory Mercury-** **denki-gai no honya-san kameko-** **Chess Belle-** **mirai andou-** **saitohimea- tohru- kanna kamui-** **Quetzalcoatl (kobayashi san es el anime donde aparece** **)** \- **elma kobayashi san-** **Ilulu kobayashi san-** **Chloe kobayashi san.**

 **Diana Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai-** **Apollo Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai-** **minerva kami nomi zo shiru sekai-** **freya danmachi-** **Mars (dentro de jun nagase)-** **Chihiro Kosaka-** **Kusunoki Kasuga- Eina Tulle.**

 **Akame- Ram- Esdeath- Rem- Satella- Mine- Echidna- Shiori Shiomiya-** **Mars kami nomi zo shiru sekai-** **Tenri Ayukawa-** **Furude Hanyū-** **Rika Furude-** **Tsukiyo Kujyō-** **Akari Kurakawa-** **Horo Spice and Wolf-** **Haqua du Lot Herminium-** **vulcano kami nomi sekai-** **Elucia de Lute Ima-** **Lune kami nomi sekai-** **Ayumi Takahara-** **Kanon Nakagawa-** **Mio Aoyama-** **Jun Nagase-** **Mercurio** **Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai- Daphne re zero-** **elfen lied mayu-**

 **Toshi Densetsu Series:** **Sadako-** **Hasegawa Hanako-**

 **Ai Hinatsuru-** **Fujiwara Momoka-** **Ginko Sora-** **Himeno Kisara-** **Kousaka Iori-** **Maika Sakuranomiya-** **Hideri Kanzaki-** **Kaho Hinata-** **Ai Yashajin-** **Mafuyu Hoshikawa-** **Keika Kiyotaki-** **Charlotte Isoir-** **Asuka Oishi-** **Ayano Sadatou-** **Mio Mizukoshi- Miu Amano-** **Aika Sakuranomiya-** **Sonono Nene-** **Andou Miyako-** **Mao Kimihoshi-** **Sill Plain-** **Aoi Natsuki-** **Andou Miyako-** **Byakuya Rinne-** **Hokari Kanae-**

 **Tsugou no Yoi Sexfriend:** **Yanagi Ryouko-** **Hoshino, Kotori-** **Shimizu, Misako-** **Endou, Makiko-** **Kamishima, Aina.**

 **De black bullet: Enju Aihara-** **Tina Sprout-** **Kayo Senju-asaka mibu- (la linda chica ciega que le quemaron los ojos y su nombre en esta historia será midori)-** **blind girl-** **Kohina Hiruko.**

 **teaching feeling: Sylvie- Aurelia-** **nephy.**

 **Astarotte Ygvar- Elfleda Mirjasdottír- Místrúne Ásgrím- Ingrid Sorveig Sorgrims- Griselda Reginhard- Elíka Drakul Draupnils- Þorhelga Svarthæð (helga)-** **Unnbjörg Signar (yuna)-** **Lucca Austri-** **Cuthfleda.**

 **De vocaloid:** **MIKU HATSUNE-** **RIN KAGAMINE-** **LUKA MEGURINE-** **SEEU-** **Yuzuki Yukari-** **Aoki Lapis-** **Kaai Yuki-ia-** **cul-** **Yamine Aku-** **Zatsune Miku.**

 **De inazuma eleven:** **Reina Yagami-beta-** **Flora-** **orca-** **Mehr- Ulvida- Fuyuka Kudo- Kinako Nanobana- manto inazuma eleven-**

 **Alice Margatroid- reimu hakurei- Marisa Kirisame- Remilia Scarlet- Flandre Scarlet- Sakuya Izayoi-** **Cirno-** **Suika Ibuki-** **Fujiwara no Mokou- Hong Meiling- Momiji Inubashiri- Patchouli Knowledge.**

 **Va a haber incesto en esta historia de goku con su hermana.**

 **Canción Dragón Ball GT CORAZÓN ENCANTADO**

 **TU sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

 **Ven toma mi mano para huir**

 **De esta terrible obscuridad**

 **En el instante en que te volví a encontrar**

 **Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar**

 **Que cuando era niño fue**

 **Tan valioso para mí**

 **Quiero saber si acaso, tú**

 **Conmigo quieres bailar**

 **Si me das tu mano, te llevaré por un**

 **Camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad**

 **Tal vez sigues pensado en él, no**

 **Puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo**

 **Que amor necesitas tú, y el valor**

 **Para pelear en mí lo hallarás**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra por**

 **El polvo de esperanza y magia**

 **Del universo que**

 **Ambicionan todos poseer**

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida, no**

 **Me importa si aún no te intereso**

 **Ven toma mi mano para huir**

 **De esta infinita obscuridad**

 **Sin importar qué pase yo te amaré y**

 **Quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés**

 **No vale la pena seguir**

 **Pensado en el ayer**

 **Quiero saber si acaso**

 **Sigues tú soñando con él**

 **En un mar de dudas me perderé y ya no**

 **Encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti**

 **Cuando al fin me logré decidir a**

 **Confesar las cosas que siento por ti**

 **No sé qué me lo impidió pero hoy**

 **Voy a pelear con todo mi amor**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra por**

 **El polvo de esperanza y magia**

 **Te voy a demostrar que el**

 **Amor que siento es real**

 **Voy a amarte para toda la vida.**

 **¿Qué más da? Ven, ya no tengas miedo**

 **Ven toma mi mano y**

 **Busquemos juntos la felicidad**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en saiyajin dios en code geass**

 **Refugio de los terroristas**

Todos estaba asustados pensado, que va a morir ahí mismo por los malvados britannicos que los rodearon completamente.

Terrorista: ¡ves ohgi te lo dijimos! ¡Debimos haber usado el gas venenoso y "deshacernos" de los britannicos, si lo hubiéramos usado hubiéramos destruido a esos asqueroso británicos!

Ohgi: pero si hacíamos eso… habría muchas muertes horribles por el gas venenoso, y no solo seria los britannicos los que moriría sino nosotros también.

Soldado britannico: que idiotas son los elevens al esconderse aquí. Prepárese para disparar.

Kallen: ¡Hermano!

Naomi: ¡Goku-kun!

Soldado britannico: fu-

Clovis: a todas las tropas. Cesen los disparos de inmediato.

Todos se sorprenden por lo que acaba de escuchar ahora mismo, preguntándose porque declaro cesen al fuego.

Suzaku: ¿Qué cesen?

Clovis: soy el tercer príncipe, clovis de britannia, doy esta orden como gobernarte del Área 11. A todas las tropas ¡Alto al fuego! ¡Deje de destruir todos los edificios! – ayude a los necesitados, ¡Tanto si son britannicos o elevens! Estoy dando esta orden como Clovis la britannia ¡Que cesen los disparos ya! ¡No permitiré ninguna "insubordinación"!

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

Soldado britannico: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que dejemos marchar a los elevens?! ¡Tenemos que recuperar el gas venenoso!

Soldado britannico 2: pero esas son las órdenes de su Alteza Clovis.

Los elevens que sobrevivieron se va, los soldados de Britania queda guardia de que se vaya por órdenes de Clovis…

Soldado britannico: ¿y qué hay del general bartley? Quiero escuchar la opinión de otros oficiales.

Soldado britannico 2: parece que los generales no están por aquí.

Soldado britannico: ¡¿Estás diciendo que el único que está en el buque es Su Alteza?!

Goku apunta con una pistola para asustar a clovis, aun usado su armadura lancelot para esconder su identidad y modificar su voz.

Goku muestra su rostro pero el de lelouch para sorprender a su hermanastro Clovis al quitarse la máscara. – estoy muy contento, lelouch. Escuche que habías muerto durante la invasión de Japón.

Bueno gracias a dios que estas vivo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría volver con migo a nuestra tierra natal? - ¿Así que quieres volver a utilizarme como una herramienta diplomática? Parece que te has olvidado el por qué fuimos utilizados como unas herramientas.

Goku: Es verdad. Por qué nuestra madre fue asesinada. Nuestra madre era noble, aunque originalmente era una plebeya. Ella era un insulto para las otras princesas. Pero… ir tan lejos para que pareciese un atentado terrorista… ¡mataron a nuestra madre!

¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Te juro que yo no lo hice! –Nadie puede mentirme. ¿Quién la mato? – usa su geass del poder del rey, haciendo que los ojos de Clovis tenga un halo rojo por la orden dada.

El segundo príncipe schneizel y la segunda princesa Cornelia. Ellos deben saberlo. ¡¿Ellos lo organizaron?! –dice goku.

Él acerca su mano en la cabeza de Clovis viendo en sus recuerdos, dándose cuenta que él no sabe nada y quitado su mano. Parece que ya no sabes más.

¡Y-Yo no fui! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Tampoco se los mande a nadie! –ya lo sé. Sin embargo.

D-Detente a pesar de tener distintas madres. ¡Sigo siendo tu hermano!

El mundo no puede cambiar solo con palabras bonitas.

Goku concentro pequeños rayos de ki diminutos que disparo perforado a Clovis en piernas, brazos para luego usar la pistola y dispararle en la cabeza.

Eso es por la personas inocentes que mandaste a asesinar por un capricho tuyo de obtener el poder de cc.

Responde goku cambiado a verdadero rostro hablado serio.

 **Goku concentra dos dedos en su frente desapareciendo** del buque de Clovis.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku aparece donde esta cc y Villetta sorprendiéndolas cuando se quita la armadura ya que no esperaba que fuera goku el que usaba esa armadura.

Bueno chicas ya termine la batalla si problemas contra los soldados que envió Clovis, no crees que deberíamos irnos. –pero goku-san donde iremos nosotras a vivir. Pregunta cc sabiendo que la busca.

Si verdad goku-sama ya que no tenemos un lugar para quedarnos, usted donde quiere que vayamos. Villeta le pregunta a goku curiosa.

No se preocupe chicas ustedes dos puede vivir con migo ya que así nos podemos conocer más y explicarle.

Cc: está bien goku-san ya que estamos conectados al ser amantes.

Villeta: no te dejare tan fácil cc el amor de goku-sama.

Las chicas muestras chispa en sus ojos ya que tiene un rivalidad por el amor de goku, el saiyajin le sale una gota de sudor y se ríe de lo divertido que es.

Bueno villeta-san cc-san sujétese a mí para irnos de aquí chicas. Claro goku-sama es un gusto poder vivir con usted para poder conocerlo y perdonarme la vida… lo que digas Villeta ya que no te la dejare fácil.

Las dos chicas se sujeta a los brazos de goku y el usa el kai kai teletransportadose del lugar sin ser detectado.

* * *

 **Casa de lelouch**

Goku y las chicas aparece si problemas en el lugar que estaba pensado el saiyajin. El saiyajin concentra energía de los poderes haciendo la habitaciones más grandes como incluyendo más habitaciones, para que viva ellas.

Chicas hice las habitaciones más grandes para que ustedes pueda elegir y vivir aquí como les prometí, así no será detectadas por él.

Gracias por eso goku-san por dejarnos estar aquí para vivir con Tigo.

Yo ahora soy tu nueva maid sirvienta como decías goku-sama, siéndote fiel maestro.

Goku les sonrió y gustándole su optimismo ya que les parece divertidas ellas dos.

* * *

 **Día siguiente – consejo estudiantil**

Las chicas y como otro de los miembros del consejo estudiantil están sorprendidos por el cambio de lelouch, siendo musculoso.

Milly Ashford: ¡Oye, lelouch! Ya te habías quedado dormido, ¿verdad? ¡He visto como parabas de trabajar! ¡Y ese cambio tuyo ahora estos musculoso!

Milly Ashford se describe como siendo increíblemente atractiva. Ella tiene el pelo rubio a los hombros, la piel clara y los ojos azules. Lleva el uniforme de la escuela de Ashford, 18 años, altura 176 cm (5'9 ") .

¡No hace falta que me pegues! Y porque estoy más fuerte es que empecé a entrenar. Lo que dijo goku los sorprendió y provoco que se riera ya que lelouch no le gusta hacer ejercicio.

Rivalz Cardemonde: Es tu castigo por haberme abandonado.

Rivalz tiene el pelo semi-largo azul oscuro con los flequillos que se separan hacia fuera a los lados. usa el uniforme de Ashford (aunque lleva ropa diferente cuando el tiempo apropiado lo pide).

Shirley Fenette: ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer?

Shirley Joseph Fenette es una Hermosa chica brittanica tiene el pelo largo y brillante de color naranja. Un rasgo notable de su pelo es dos filamentos pequeños en ambos lados se atan juntos en una cola de caballo, que se hacen a veces más grandes o desaparecen todos junto. Ella tiene el pelo muy largo, ya que llega a su área de la cadera. Una gran parte de su pelo en el lado izquierdo cuelga sobre su hombro. En el centro de su rostro, otra porción de su cabello llega hacia abajo, aunque es mucho más corto que el de la izquierda. Sus ojos son de un verde amarillento. Tiene 17, usa el uniforme femenino Chaqueta de color amarillo claro con acabados dorados y puños negros. Camisa blanca de manga larga, lazo verde oscuro con el logotipo de Ashord. Falda negra corta. Calcetines de rodilla negro. Zapatos negros.

Goku/lelouch: Ah, nada.

Milly Ashford: ¡Si, si, si! ¡No cambie el tema!

Necesitamos terminar la previsión de ingresos y gasto de los club ya, o no tendremos presupuesto para nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Nina: si eso ocurre…

Nina A diferencia de la mayoría de los demás chicas de la academia, Nina se enorgullece poco de su apariencia. Su cabello verde oscuro es cortado increíblemente corto, junto con dos trenzas largas que se alinean hacia abajo y sobre sus hombros. También lleva gafas redondas sobre sus ojos añiles, y normalmente usa el uniforme de la Academia Ashford.

Rivalz Cardemonde: los del club de equitación se "enfadarían" muchísimo ¡Les tocaría volver aquí otra vez!

Milly: ¡Rivalz, eres un miembro del consejo estudiantil!

Shirley Fenette: ¡Todo habría ido mejor si te hubieras acordado ayer de que teníamos que hacer esto!

Rivalz: La respuesta correcta seria "me tendría que haber acordado mañana". De esa forma, sería muy tarde y tendríamos que abandonar.

Goku/lelouch: Esa es una buena idea.

Milly: ¡Echadle huevos!

Rivalz: ¿Ya estamos con lo de "Echadle huevos kaichou"?

Milly: Si así seguro que os entran ganas de concentraros más en vuestro trabajo.

Goku/lelouch: Esa chorrada nunca funciona milly…

Shirley: ¡Presidenta! A mi creo que ya me está motivando.

Milly: Me Alegro de ver una persona honesta en el equipo.

Shirley: ¡Digamos que me he entrenado duramente para esto!

Milly: Eso no era lo que quería decir… Están bastante bien…

Milly observa las tetas de la chica cabello naranja y ella baja la mirada.

He estado observado su progresión en el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Las tienes preciosas se miren donde se miren.

Jojo… se ríe Rivalz.

Shirley se cruza de brazos sonrojada algo. ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Pervertida!

* * *

 **Los del consejo estudiantil**

¡Dios! ¡Juraría que la presidenta por dentro es como un viejo verde! ¡No solo eso, sino que encima cambia de tema cuando le apetece!

Nina: Milly-chan siempre ha sido así.

Rivalz: jajaja bueno, al menos hemos acabado los presupuesto a tiempo, no está mal.

Alumno: ¡Digiero que era un ataque terrorista con gas venenoso!

Los alumnos observan la noticia de lo ocurrido desde las computadoras.

Alumno 2: Que, miedo ¿no? ¡Shinjuku no está ni a 30 minutos de aquí!

Alumna: ¡Yo lo vi! Salía humo del barrio de shinjuku!

Goku entra al salón escuchado algo de lo ocurrido.

Alumna 2: Así que era gas venenoso…

Alumno 2: ¿Han dicho algo de lo de shinjuku?

Shirley: ¿ shinjuku?

Goku/lelouch: por eso te llame ayer, un amigo me conto algo cuando todo ocurrió.

Alumno: ¡Mira! ¡Está poniendo fotos de los elevens muertos!

Alumna: ¡No! ¡No! muestres eso debe ser horrible.

 **Lelouch: qué raro ¿por qué lo estará ocultado?**

 **Goku: seguro esos soldados británicos decidieron ocultar la verdad, después de que los ataque.**

 **Lelouch: tienes razón goku-san es muy seguro que no quiera rebelar la información al público. ¿Espero que me puedas decir que eres? Y como puedes hacer todo eso además de fusionarnos.**

 **Goku: si, si te lo contare luego todo.**

Hablaba mentalmente los dos de lo ocurrido el día anterior en shinjuku.

Goku se va a el baño.

* * *

 **En el baño**

Lelouch: Esconder la muerte de Clovis… ¿es para evitar que se extienda un clima de confusión?

Goku: si eso es muy seguro que esta tratado de hacer eso, ya que si se sabe que Clovis está muerto, la confusión se propagaría como dices lelouch-san.

Lelouch: sin embargo, si hacen eso, cuando lo anuncien…

Goku: aunque debo decir que es aburrido la escuela, hace que tena mucho sueño.

Lelouch: jujuju vamos es enserio goku, ¿acaso tu nunca estuviste en una escuela?

Goku: si bueno yo nunca lo estuve, ya que vivía en la montaña con mi abuelito.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Los oficiales civiles no tiene pasión por su deber. Le dice Jeremiah Gottwald a un compañero guardia.

¿Esta hablado del general patre?

El culpable atravesó dos veces el cordón de seguridad, con un control personal como este…

Jeremiah, tienes que pensar en el futuro. Sin el príncipe Clovis, nosotros, los purista…

Yo daré las ordenes, espera a que todo esté preparado en el interior.

* * *

 **Con goku/lelouch**

Mientras camina goku se dio cuenta que un grupo de cinco chicos esta intimidado a una chica acorralándola.

Kotonoha estúpido deja de negarte lo que te proponemos, y sal a una cita con nosotros ya que nos cansamos de esperar. Le dice los chicos enojados.

La chica estaba asustada y nerviosa, temblado del miedo.

Goku uso su velocidad apareciendo detrás de ellos, como deteniendo uno de sus brazos ya que estaba por golpearla.

Lelouch: sabe basuras es algo asqueroso que acose a una pobre chica, como tratado de golpearla.

El cuerpo de lelouch cambio siendo goku y sorprendiendo a kotonoha como a los chicos pensado que era un monstruo.

Goku: sabe a mí no me gusta soportar a bastardos que hace eso, merece que les dé una lección.

Goku tenía una sonrisa de pocos amigos asustándolos, golpeado al que sujetaba contra una vidriera de la escuela sacándolo. Los otros se asustaron orinándose en los pantalones por ver eso.

Goku le dan un fuerte golpe en el estómago a uno tirándolo al suelo sin aire y sudado del dolor. El saiyajin le dan fuerte patada a otro haciendo que se golpe contra un muro.

El saiyajin le dan un fuerte codazo a el último de los chicos tirándolo al suelo golpeándolo en el estómago. Los envía lejos con una ráfaga de aire usado ki.

Oye chica estas bien, hola es un gusto soy son goku ¿me guardaría este secreto…?

Es un gusto goku-kun y si te guardare el secreto, por cierto soy Kotonoha Katsura gracias por ayudarme.

Goku se fijó que Kotonoha Katsura es una hermosa chica tiene ojos de color púrpura oscuro al igual que su pelo, el cual le llega hasta la cintura. Además de un bello rostro, su cuerpo es delgado y maduro para su edad. Una de sus características físicas más importantes es que tiene pechos muy grandes, usa el uniforme femenino de la academia.

No es problemas kotonoha-san y no te preocupes yo te protegeré, para que no te moleste quieres ser mi novia. Le pregunta goku haciéndola sonrojar y sorprender a lelouch.

Ella se sorprendió aceptado la propuesta ya que ella podría tener novio y que la pueda proteger. Goku sonrió acariciándole la cabeza haciendo que se sonroje al mostrarle su famosa sonrisa de goku, ella está feliz.

 **Este goku si es muy exagerado y de buen corazón al decirle que sea su novia. –piensa lelouch divertido.**

 **Este goku es muy divertido ya consiguiendo una novia primero, jajajaja este goku no esperaba que hiciera eso. –piensa shenlong.**

Gracias goku-kun por ayudarme con esto y si acepto eso ser tu novia, eres una buena persona. No tranquila además no podía permitir que fueras herida por alguien como esos bastardo.

Goku fue junto a la chica a el salón que era el mismo de goku/lelouch sonriendo cambiado su forma a la de lelouch. Sé que te preguntaras por que cambie a esta apariencia fue porque estoy fusionado con este chico llamado lelouch.

Ahora entiendo goku-kun de cómo usas esa apariencia, ya que lelouch era alguien de mi salón, vamos goku-kun.

* * *

 **En el salón**

Llegaron goku y kotonoha caminado hacia el salón tranquilamente casi entrado.

Alumna 1: ¡Kallen! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alumna 2: sophia-chan estaba preocupada, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

Kallen: si, no me puedo exigir tanto de ahora en adelante.

Goku se dio cuenta que ella es la que conoció, en el incidente de shinjuku.

Kallen: si falto mucho a clase, no podre mantener el contacto con la gente.

Goku y kotonoha sentaron juntos sorprendiendo a todos, pensado que es raro eso.

Rivalz: ¿lelouch-kun que haces junto a kotonoha-san? ¿Qué estas mirado? ¿Acaso estas interesado en kallen te mola o qué?

Goku/lelouch: oye no te pongas decir cosas que estoy interesado en kallen, ya que kotonoha-chan es mi novia.

Todos menos kallen y kotonoha: ¡Que lelouch-san/kun ya tiene novia!

Los chicos estaba celosos, al ver que uno de los chicos más guapo se hizo fuerte y tiene a kotonoha. Las chicas esta celosas de que tiene a su querido lelouch,, Shirley quedo en shock de que su amado tenga novia sin antes confesarle sus sentimientos. Los otros miembros del club esta sorprendidos por lo dicho de goku/lelouch.

Goku/lelouch: Solo estaba pensado que es raro verla por aquí. Le murmura.

No ha venido a clase desde el día de la presentación, ¿no? –pregunta goku/lelouch.

Kotonoha: si la verdad ella ha faltado mucho.

Rivalz: kallen stadfeld. Parece que no se encuentra muy bien físicamente, el año pasado también venía muy poco. Pero saca siempre buenas notas.

Kotonoha: es la hija de la familia stadfeld, así que tiene dinero y una fuerte personalidad.

Rivalz: tienes un gusto refinado.

Goku/lelouch: te digo que no es así, ya que kotonoha es mi pareja.

Rivalz: no hace falta que lo escondas. También pienso que es un poco introvertida.

* * *

 **Con kallen**

Kallen y sus compañera comía fuera cerca de unos árboles tranquilamente y hablado.

Mientras comía aparece una abeja cerca de la comida de kallen.

Alumna: ¡Una abeja! ¡ Una abeja!

Alumna 2: ¡Kallen-san! ¡Corren!

Las chicas corre dejado a kallen que se movió del lugar y se acerca a unos arbusto.

Kallen: Que hace una abeja, en un sitio así… me pregunto si abra un panal por aquí cerca… (Kallen la mata con manotazo a la abeja) Dios, esto me saca de quicio, ya podría fingir ser una persona con más carácter.

Kallen se mete un sándwich en la boca. Se dio cuenta que le vibra el comunicador.

Goku/lelouch aparece frente de Kallen tomándola por sorpresa.

 **Kallen pensamiento: oh no me ha visto.**

Goku/lelouch: así que es la misma chica, de shijuku.

Kallen: ¿Necesitas algo?

Goku/lelouch: me contestarías algo (activa el geas)

Kallen: Si.

Goku/lelouch: ayer estuviste piloteado un Glasgow en shijuku.

Kallen: Si.

Goku/lelouch: ¿Por qué eres terrorista?

Kallen: porque soy japonesa, aunque la mitad de mi sangre es britannica.

Goku/lelouch: ¡¿La mitad?! Pero, ¿por qué llegar a esos extremos?

Shirley que paseaba en un edificio observa a Goku/lelouch hablado con kallen.

Kallen despierta del control del geass, preguntándose qué pasa.

Kallen: Este, ¿no querías preguntarme algo?

Goku/lelouch: no, ya está. Bueno, en ese caso… No digas sobre lo de shijuku.

Kallen: ¿A Que te refieres con "Sobre shijuku"? – no entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir.

Goku y lelouch se dieron cuenta que no activaron el geass.

Goku/lelouch: un juego online, a eso me refiero kallen-chan.

Lelouch suspiro en su cabeza pensado, que fue una buena idea la que dijo goku.

Shirley: ¡Lulu! ¡Kallen-san! ¡Nos toca laboratorio de ciencias! ¡Venga!

Goku/lelouch: vaya, tengo que coger el material para las practicas. Nos vemos.

Goku corre a la velocidad superior a la luz, sorprendiendo a las chicas que no lo vieron.

* * *

 **En la noche de ese día**

Dentro de una habitación donde vive la hermana de lelouch y el.

Sayoko Shinozaki: ¿Qué hago? Esta noche puede que también llegue tarde…

Nunnally: Esperare, dijo que quería que cenásemos juntos.

Sayoko es una hermosa mujer tiene el pelo castaño corto y los ojos marrones claros. Normalmente se le ve en un uniforme de criada. Sayoko tiene 24 años es japonesa y su altura e 172 cm.

Nunnally es una adorable chica como linda… Nunnally ha heredado tanto el pelo rizado marrón de su padre (que llega hasta la longitud de su espalda media) y los ojos violetas. sus ojos estaban constantemente cerrados, pero siempre parecen relajados y tranquilos. Lleva un vestido blanco y verde simple mientras que en casa.

Altura 160 cm ella está en silla de ruedas como ciega, por un ataque que sufrió cuando mataron a su madre.

Sayoko: ya está, acabado.

Nunnally: ¿Un pájaro?

Sayoko: si, una grulla.

Nunnally: Increíble, los japoneses son personas muy talentosas ¿verdad?

Sayoko sonríe y se dan cuenta que la hermana de lelouch observa a la puerta de entrada.

Sayoko: ¿Nunnally-sama?

Entra goku/lelouch con partes de las ropas rasgadas ya que había entrenado un poco después de clases… sayoko se sorprende y está preocupada por su amo lelouch, se fijó que tiene un enorme pescado sujeto de una de sus manos.

Sayoko tenía un leve sonrojo al ver parte del cuerpo musculoso del saiyajin.

Lelouch/goku: discúlpame, he llegado tarde y traje algo para comer si tenía hambre.

Nunnally: bienvenido, onii-sama

Sayoko: bienvenido, ¿Lelouch-sama porque tiene parte de la ropa rasgada?

Goku/lelouch: ya regrese, Nunnally, sayoko-san. Ah sobre esto Bueno digamos que fui a entrenar después de clases, y como la ropa no resistió hay partes que está rota.

Nunnally: ¿pero estas bien onii-sama? No te hiciste daño.

Sayoko: lelouch-sama no salió herido, mientras entrenaba… y buscaba ese pez.

Goku/lelouch: bueno no costo nada para mí.

* * *

 **Laboratorio de Britania – del área 11**

Como ya sabrá, todos los planes han fracasado. Por lo tanto, se cerrara este laboratorio.

Científico: P-Pero…

Tenemos un lugar preparado en Narita. Todo será transferido allí. Aunque no se han hecho reportes, el hecho de que todos los oficiales dejáramos solo a su Alteza Clovis…

Regresare a la Madre Patria porque quiero asumir mi parte de la responsabilidad en lo ocurrido.

Si se llegara a conocer el proyecto que estamos llevando a cabo, su Majestad el Emperador… Entendido. Prepararemos todo lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku estaba sentado junto a Nunnally sentado, comiendo picado carne. Cc y Villetta Nu está comiendo ahí con ellos, ya que goku agrando la habitación y todo.

Nunnally y sayoko aceptaron que viva. Cc y Villetta Un esta sorprendidas por la gran cantidad de alimento que comen goku/lelouch al ser un saiyajin.

Cc: vaya apetito el de goku-kun, como puede comer tanto.

Villetta nu: no solo es el más fuerte, sino que come mucho goku-sama.

Nunnally: sayoko-san estaba enseñándome origami hace un rato. Ella dijo que si doblabas un papel varias veces, esto se convertirían en aves o barcos.

Algo de la sopa que probaba se cayó hasta su cuello. Goku se dio cuenta limpiándole, el líquido.

Goku/ lelouch: No tienes que hablar tan rápido. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Nunnally: Gracias onii-sama.

Goku/ lelouch: De nada.

Nunnally: Estoy feliz. Onii-sama, Anoche parecías estar un poco raro.

Goku/ lelouch: ¿De verdad? lo siento, es que estuve entrenado algo en el cuarto y no me di cuenta Nunnally.

Nunnally: no hay problema hermano. Hey. Ellos dicen que si haces mil de estos, tus deseos se hacen realidad. Si hay algo que deseas…

Goku/ lelouch: si hay, algo que me gustaría pedir y eso sería que pudieras volver a ver y caminar.

Nunnally: onii-sama.

Goku/ lelouch: ¿Qué hay de ti, Nunnally? ¿Hay algo que quieras?

Nunnally; yo… deseo un mundo más amable.

Goku/ lelouch: Estoy seguro que cuando puedas ver, el mundo será así.

Nunnally; ¿En serio?

Goku/ lelouch: Te prometo que así será.

 **Pensamiento de lelouch: Para nosotros, los caminos a escoger son pocos. Aunque aquí estemos a salvo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos podrá ayudar la familia Ashford.**

 **Si se conocen nuestras identidades, Shirley, Rivalz, y los demás se alejarían de nosotros. Al final, seriamos herramientas diplomáticas o presas de alguna conspiración.**

Goku coloca una mano sobre la de la pequeña Nunnally acariciándole.

 **Debo crear un mundo, donde por lo menos Nunnally pueda vivir feliz. Con el poder de goku y mío, ya que sé que podre lograrlo.**

Nunnally agarro la mano de goku/lelouch para hacer la promesa del meñique… goku usa algo de su cálido ki pasado algo a Nunnally.

 **Nunnally pensamiento: ¿Qué es esta calidad energía, que me calma? Y no solo eso sino que me siento conectada a mi hermano… acaso el me dio esta energía, mi querido hermano.**

Nunnally: Aprendí esto hace poco. Es como los japoneses hace promesas. "Si miento me comeré mil agujas" "Córtate el dedo"

Goku/lelouch: Que miedo. No puedo comerme mil agujas.

Nunnally: Si, entonces no deberías mentir.

Goku/lelouch: No te preocupes, no miento.

Goku concentra energía besándola apasionadamente en un beso francés, Nunnally como no sabía dar un beso así… goku conecta sus lenguas danzado lento, para luego separarse en un hilo de saliva.

Goku le pidió a shenlong que le permita ver de nuevo, poder caminar, la habilidad de curar, le da adn saiyajin. Lo hizo para que ella pueda ser fuerte sino está el, para ayudarla.

Nunnally abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que puede mover sus piernas, la chica estaba sonrojada. Se dio cuenta que su hermano se ve musculoso y usa un extraño traje, se fijó que un ojo lo tiene negro y el otro violeta.

Nunnally sonríe y llora de la felicidad de poder volver a ver, por su hermano. Cc y villetta un esta sorprendidas al ver como curar a la chica, ambas mujeres esta celosas por el beso.

Nunnally: ¡onii-sama! ¡ onii-sama puedo ver de Nuevo y caminar! Gracias.

Goku cambia a su verdadera forma sorprendiendo a Nunnally, al ver que su hermano querido cambio.

Goku: sé que te preguntaras Nunnally, que paso con mi hermano… veras yo son goku, cuando llegue a este mundo me fusione a tu hermano lelouch. Puedo cambiar siendo lelouch y goku.

Goku le conto toda su historia y de que es un saiyajin, Nunnally está sorprendida de que su hermano esta fusionado con un ser poderoso. Está interesada en él ya que está enamorada de su hermano, quiere ser tan fuerte como él.

.

Goku: Te ayudare a entrenamiento en secreto, para que seas muy fuerte.

Goku: veo que ustedes se sorprendieron, por lo que dije verdad.

CC: la verdad yo no esperaba, que existiera otro universo diferente a este.

Villetta nu: que sorprendente, nunca espere que existiera seres capaces de destruir planetas, galaxias, sistema solar y universos.

Nunnally; goku-onii-sama ¿por debo entrenar? Me puedes explicar ya que tengo esa duda… ya que yo soy débil.

Goku/lelouch: no digas eso Nunnally, yo veo que eres una linda chica. Adorable, amable y prometo que te protegeré de todo.

La voz goku y lelouch se escucharon cuando le hablaron a su querida hermana menor. Su hermanita se sonrojo y sintió su corazón latir, ya que se siente amada y protegida.

Goku llevo a Nunnally a su habitación para que duerma al igual que las chicas. Lo que no esperaba el saiyajin, es que las tres chicas se metieron en su cama durmiendo con él.

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

Estaba cerca de un puente viendo un arroyo.

 **Goku/lelouch pensamiento: Esta es una de mis armas importante, necesito saber usarla.**

Profesor: lelouch. Ya casi es hora para la clase.

Goku/lelouch: si, ah cierto. Profesor, por favor dígame las preguntas del examen.

Profesor: La humillación de Edimburgo y la batalla del nuevo continente. También sobre las guerras civiles entre el norte y el sur.

 **Goku/lelouch pensamiento: es un poder muy útil, pero tengo que tener contacto visual con una persona para usarlo.**

* * *

 **Otra parte de la academia**

Kallen está hablado con uno de sus compañeros terrorista.

Kaname Ohgi: ¿Qué se siente al volver a la escuela después de tanto tiempo?

Kallen: Aburrida, ayer tuve clase de historia. Hey, ¿no sería mejor si volviera?

Kaname Ohgi: los militares anda cerca, es mejor que estés allí hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Kallen: pero esa voz, que nos ayudó…

Kaname Ohgi: No podemos buscar alguien basándonos en su voz, o su apariencia. Naomi-san todavía piensa en ese tipo que nos queriendo volver a verlo sabes.

Kallen: no lo sabía y me parece extraño. Bueno ella siempre quiso un novio.

Kaname Ohgi: si verdad. Por otro lado, naota sería feliz si siguieras como estudiante. Olvida lo de shinjuku por un tiempo, te contactare de nuevo.

Kallen: shinjuku. Lo sé, pero…

Kallen recordó cuando goku/lelouch le hablaron, para saber si era la piloto del meca.

 ** _Kallen pensamiento: ¿Podría ser… la voz de esa vez? Me pregunto si él es ese chico de pelo de punta._**

* * *

 **En una clase**

Kallen en una clase de historia mientras observa a lelouch/goku se dio cuenta que su voz es parecida.

 **Kallen pensamiento: ¿suenan parecidas? No puedo basarme en el recuerdo de su voz.**

 **Goku/lelouch pensamiento: todo lo que dije fue "shinjuku", pero…**

 **Kallen pensamiento: si conoce mi identidad…**

 **Goku/lelouch pensamiento: debería…**

 **Kallen pensamiento: solucionarlo esto lo antes posible.**

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Un grupo de seis knightmare frame Sutherland cubre un vehículo que tiene el cuerpo de Clovis. Dentro esta la mano de confianza de Clovis, que hablado con científico desde la pantalla.

¿Qué hay del laboratorio? Anoche fue trasladado a Narita. Ya veo.

Mis disculpas, su Alteza.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Lelouch/goku estaba empacado sus libros en el bulto, pensado.

Alumna: Es una tienda totalmente especializada en te de hierbas.

Alumna 2: Kallen-san, deberías venir.

Shirley: Hey lulu, más tarde nosotros…

Lelouch/goku: lo siento, para otra ocasión.

Goku se acerca ella para que no este triste Shirley, y la besa apasionadamente en los labios. Shirley estaba despistada gustándole el beso, trata de corresponder "se separa en un hilo de saliva y se dio cuenta que esta sonrojada la fémina"

 **Shirley Pensamiento** : ¡ **Ah me beso lulu! Me siento tan feliz.**

Alumna: Oh, ¿en serio?

Alumna 3: Kallen-san, ¿Vives en casa?

Alumna 4: ¿Tienes que llegar a una hora específica?

Goku se acerca a las chicas, para hablar con kallen.

Alumna: ¿Qué?

Goku/lelouch: ¿Puedes venir un minuto? Hay algo que quisiera hablar con Tigo.

Kallen: Seguro. Sabía que me pedirías algo así.

Todas: ¿Ah?

* * *

 **En otro lado**

El grupo de knightmare frame Sutherland fue atacado por Jeremiah Gottwald junto a un grupo de purista.

Jeremiah Gottwald: ¿Entiendes nuestra determinación?

Bartley Asprius: ¡P-Por eso les digo…!

Jeremiah Gottwald: ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Sigues dando excusas estúpidas?

Bartley Asprius: ¡Pregúntale a los otros que estaban allí! Si necesita testigos…

Jeremiah Gottwald: ¿Solo te preocupas por ti mismo? ¡Que desagradable! ¡No te permitiré volver a estar al lado de su alteza!

* * *

 **Con goku/lelouch**

Kallen: No sabía que hubiera un sitio así en el campus.

Goku/lelouch: Es una casa-club hecha para el consejo estudiantil. Con suficiente espacio para poder realizar cualquier tipo de eventos.

Kallen: aquí adentro no nos interrumpirá.

Lelouch/goku: correcto.

Shirley: ¡Aquí esta! ¡Lo encontré, Lo encontré! Esto es lo que buscabas, ¿no?

Nina: ¡Si, es eso! Los datos del experimento.

Rivalz Cardemonde: Dios, me duele la espalda.

Milly Ashford: ¿Lo encontraste? ¡Ya acabamos con todo, comencemos!

Milly sale de una puerta automática junto a Katsura Kotonoha, la chica de piel blanca al ver a su novio goku se acerca corriendo después e colocar unas cosas.

Besa al saiyajin fusionado y lo abraza, goku/lelouch le corresponde el beso y el abrazo. Se separa, goku le acaricia la cabeza de su novia haciéndola sonrojar.

Rivalz Cardemonde: ¡Guau impresionante!

Goku/lelouch: oh comida, huele tan delicioso.

Goku tomo el control al ver tanta comida que huele tan delicioso, se lo quiere comer. Todos tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Milly Ashford: ¡Siéntanse libres de alabarme todo lo que quiera!

Goku/lelouch: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Milly Ashford: ¿la trajiste aquí porque lo sabias? Ya que yo traje a kotonoha-chan también. Kallen-san y kotonoha-chan, vamos a incluirlas en el consejo estudiantil.

Kallen: ¿Eh?

Kotonoha: a mí no me importa ser parte del consejo estudiantil y estar cerca de lelouch-kun.

Milly Ashford: Mi abuelo me lo encargo.

Lelouch/goku: ¿El presidente?

Milly Ashford: Si, dijo que mientras sus cuerpos frágiles, las actividades normales del club será pesadas para ambas. ¡OH yo soy Milly, La presidente del consejo estudiantil, encantada de conocerte.

Kallen: Encantada de conocerte.

Kotonoha: Encantada de conocerte.

Ambas inclina la cabeza, baja los otros miembros del consejo, para luego levantarla.

Yo soy Rivalz, El secretario, ¡Si tiene alguna duda pregunte siéntase libres de hacerlo y preguntar!

¡Yo soy Shirley! También soy parte del equipo de natación. ¡Encantada de conocerlas!

Y-Yo soy N-Nina.

Kallen: Encantada de conocerlos

Kotonoha: Encantada de conocerlos.

Llega la hermanita de goku/lelouch, sorprendiendo a todos menos al saiyajin fusionado. Ya que se dieron cuenta que la hermanita de lelouch ahora puede ver y caminar, pensado que es un milagro.

Nunnally: ¿ Shirley-san? Perdona, ¿podrías poner esto en la mesa?

Shirley: Gracias nana-chan. Wow recuperaste la vista y puedes caminar.

Rivalz: impresiónate es algo increíble, que recuperas tu vista y poder caminar.

Milly: ¡qué alegría puedas ver!

Nina: N-Nunca visto algo así.

Shirley se acerca agarro los dulces que tenía Nunnally, colocándolo en una mesa.

Nunnally recordó algo que le dijo goku/lelouch su hermano, y era que si le preguntaba como recupero lo que perdió. Les explicara que un hombre la ayudo.

Nunnally: anoche después de comer con onii-sama, apareció un hombre amable de buen corazón y pelo de punta. El me ayudo curándome, para luego irse.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la adorable hermana de lelouch/goku, excepto el saiyajin.

 **Kotonoha pensamiento: goku-kun es alguien tan amable curado a su hermanita, estoy impresionada. No sabía que podía hacer eso.**

 **Kallen pensamiento: como pudo hacer algo así ese sujeto, que nos ayudó.**

¿ Nunnally? ¿También estas aquí?

Milly: Ella es la hermana pequeña de lelouch.

Nunnally: Aun estoy en la escuela media, así que no soy parte del consejo estudiantil.

Rivalz: Pero pronto te convertirás en un miembro.

Nunnally ¡Sí! Kallen-san y Kotonoha-san, encantada de conocerlas.

Kallen: Encantada de conocerte también.

Kotonoha: Encantada de conocerte también.

Rivalz: ¡Bien! ¿Por qué no empezamos con un brindis?

Shirley: ¡Champaña!

Nina: ¿No Estará mal que el consejo estudiantil haga esto?

Rivalz: No, No, relájate un poco.

Shirley: ¡Todos nosotros sabemos que no está permitido!

Nunnally: ¡Que pasa no entiendo?

Milly: esto es para ti, Nunnally.

Milly le dan un jugo de naranja en un vaso.

Rivalz: ¡lelouch, toma!

Le laza la botella de champaña a goku/lelouch que la atrapa fácilmente con una mano. Shirley estaba peleado con él para que le dé la botella, se lanza sobre lelouch/goku para quitarle la botella del champa.

Shirley: ¡Ay dios! ¡Lulu, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!

Se abre la botella tirado el líquido sobre kotonoha y kallen, tirándola en sus ropa.

Nunnally: oh vaya cosa.

* * *

 **En la lavandería**

En la lavandería de la academia, están secado la ropa de kotonoha y kallen.

Shirley y Milly están sentadas esperado que se seque, la ropa de las dos nuevos miembros.

Shirley: ¿Hay algo de ropa?

Milly: sayoko traerá algo.

* * *

 ** _Con kalllen y kotonoha_**

Kallen y kotonoha se ducha en una habitación que es del edificio del consejo estudiantil.

Se baña ambas chicas en duchas diferente de la misma habitación. Se estrega sus cuerpo se y ricolino.

 **Nota de autor: los dejo a su imaginación la imagen en la ducha.**

Kallen: Por eso Britannia es… vaya.

Kotonoha: lelouch-kun es divertido.

Toc toc…..

Soy lelouch. Les he traído algo de ropa.

Kotonoha: puedes pasar goku-kun, pero no veas.

Kallen: Pasa, he puesto la cortina.

Ah, perdone (sonrojado) lo que ha pasado, es que no saben estarse quietos.

Kallen: No pasa nada, no está mal tener un poco de diversión de vez en cuando.

Kotonoha: kallen-san tiene razón, con eso.

Lelouch/goku: la ropa es mía, ¿Te importa?

Kallen: No me importa.

Kotonoha: gracias por traer, algo de ropa para nosotras.

Goku/leluch: no es problema.

Kallen: Si que eres rápido, has ido hasta el cuarto de los chicos, ¿no?

Goku/leluch: vivo aquí.

Las dos chicas se sorprende de lo que dijo el saiyajin.

Goku/leluch: por una situación, mi hermana no puede vivir donde las otras chicas. El presidente de la junta nos permite aquí como un favor personal.

Kotonoha: No sabía eso.

Kallen: ya veo…

Bueno, me marcho… ¡Espera!

Kallen lo detiene ya que planea algo con lelouch.

Kallen: ¿Me puedes pasar acercar el monedero?

Claro toma.

Kallen agarra a lelouch/goku del brazo tirado el monedero en el suelo. Kotonoha se pregunta qué pasa.

Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba kallen-chan.

Kotonoha: kallen que haces suelta a lelouch-kun.

Kallen: ¡muestra tu verdadera forma lelouch!

Goku/lelouch: oh ya veo, si eso quieres pero después no te arrepientas…ya que te violare.

Goku crea una barrera para que nadie entre o salga, kallen se sorprende por lo que dijo estado nervios. Cambia a su verdadera forma de goku, se quita su ropa mostrado su enorme miembro saiyajin.

Kotonoha que también estaba ahí se sonrojo como kallen, se sorprende ambas del enorme paquete como cuerpo musculoso.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

Goku se acerca metiéndose en la ducha, comienza a besar kallen en el cuello a kallen como en los labios. Acaricia las tetas de la pelirroja con una mano y con la otra acaricia los pechos y cuello de kotonoha.

Kallen: ah ah, detente ah ah ah no sigas con esto.

 **Kallen pensamiento: que es esto mi cuerpo, tiene una extraña sensación es como si le gustara lo que hace.**

El saiyajin se acerca a las tetas de la media japonesa, chupándola como lamiendo la leche que le sale. Disfrutado del sabor como de los gemidos de placer que aumentaron, la chica esta sonrojada gimiendo y respirado.

Ah ah ah ah ah… por favor sigue ah ah ah ah ah mi cuerpo se siente muy raro.

Llámame goku solo en privado, quiero oírte gemir mi pequeña kallen-chan.

Goku se mueve besado la espalda, obligo, piernas, brazos. - Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku ah ah ah ah goku goku sigue me siento muy bien.

Kotonoha agarro los brazos del saiyajin para acariciar su cuerpo pálido, el brazo derecho del saiyajin está tocado las tetas de kotonoha acariciándola suavemente haciendo que giman de placer. La izquierda toca el coño virgen que esta algo húmedo, mientras goku usa su cabeza para lamer el coño de la peli roja.

\- Ah ah ah ah uh uh ah ah ah ah ah… goku-kun goku goku ah ah ah ah ah sigue ah se siente ah ah ah ah ah muy bien ah ah ah – gimen de placer kallen y kotonoha.

Kallen se corre en el rostro del saiyajin que lamio los jugos vaginales, kotonoha se corre en la mano de goku lame los líquidos. Goku sonríe gustándole.

Goku acerca su tercera pierna frotado el coño kotonoha, masajea las tetas de kallen. El saiyajin sonríe al ver como gimen las dos chicas. Chupa los pechos de kotonoha, para luego introducirlo su verga sintiendo como rompió el himen de kotonoha y saliendo algo de sangre.

Ah ah ah ah, duele duele duele duele. Goku-kun siento tu enorme polla golpeado mi interior duele… tranquila kotonoha pasara el dolor, confía en mí.

Si entiendo yo confió en ti goku-kun… el saiyajin la besa en beso apasionadamente, masajea sus tetas la chica de un buen pecho gimen disfrutado teniendo una expresión lasciva de placer al sentir como su dolor se reemplazó por placer y sentir el enorme miembro.

Ah ah ah an ah ah ah goku-kun goku-kun ah ah ah ah ah ah ah se siente muy bien esta sensación ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah quiero estar siempre así con Tigo ah ah ah.

Kallen se muerde el labio inferior queriendo tenerlo dentro. Se toca sus pecho como el coño manoseado, toca la espalda del saiyajin sintiendo que esta duro y fuerte. Baja sus manos tocado las bolas del saiyajin y acariciado, aprovecha y lame las bolas como sigue tocado.

Se levanta aprovecha besado el pecho musculo como boca del saiyajin, gustándole el sabor que tiene el saiyajin pelo de punta. Los ojos de kallen tenía corazones rojos al tener placer y excitación al besarla al saiyajin que era su droga. Pasaron unos minutos y kotonoha se le paso el dolor siendo reemplazado por placer puro, la chica de piel blanca.

La chica saltaba sobre la verga del saiyajin de arriba abajo, estaba sentada sintiendo como tocado el pecho musculoso de goku. La hermosa chica piel pálida, estaba sonrojada teniendo corazones en los ojos de color rosa y gimotea de puro placer sudado.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun goku ah ah ah ah goku-kun se siente muy rico ah esto es algo nuevo ah ah. kallen agarra una mano del saiyajin y toca su coño húmedo gimiendo de puro placer por la sensación de placer.

Goku acaricia con su otra mano las tetas de la chica bien dotada, de cabello morado. El saiyajin besa como chupa sus tetas, haciendo que giman de placer dan fuerte gritos de placer, al igual que kallen.

La pelirroja le mete dedo a kotonoha en el coño tocado por fuera, goku le mete más profundo los dedos a kallen haciendo que gima ambas en un éxtasis de placer. El saiyajin juega con su cola, acariciado el sexy trasero como tetas de ambas hermosas chicas, las puso en la posición de perrito penetrándolas y metiéndoles dedo dentro del coño.

Se las mete fuerte en varias posiciones de arriba abajo, les dispara varios lechazos demostrado lo rudo que son los saiyajin con sus tercera pierna. Las chicas lamieron el semen y cayeron agotadas siendo ayudas por el saiyajin que se ríe mostrado su famosa sonrisa.

* * *

 **Fin del lemon**

¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! Ahora me puedes explicar que rayos eres. –pregunta kallen enojada y sonrojada.

No debiste tener sexo tan apresurado lelouch-kun. –responde tímidamente kotonoha sonrojada.

Oh lo siento chicas deje que les cuente un poco de quien soy mi nombre son goku aun que estamos fusionados lelouch y yo.

Goku les cuenta un poco de su historia siendo sus aventuras y la batalla con freezer. Decidió no contarles todavía toda su historia no todavía.

Las chicas esta sorprendidas de lo que dijo el saiyajin de cabello alocado. Goku les sonríe acariciado sus cabezas provocado que se sonroje las dos chicas.

Lo siento por obligarlas a hacer algo que no quería, solo que me domino mi instinto saiyajin liberado feromonas. No espere volverlas mis parejas así ya que cuando un saiyajin se aparea marca a la chica, nunca marque a una odiosa mujer de mi mundo. Ustedes son las primeras.

Las chica se sonroja teniendo una sonrisa kotonoha, kallen estaba algo enojada por lo que dijo.

Bien para que no se enoje que tal si las hago mis novias, aunque ya te propuse mi novia kotonoha-chan y aceptaste. Guardemos este secreto chicas ya que nadie les creerá este será un secreto entre nosotros. Si quiere podemos tener una cita para divertirnos. –responde sonriendo.

Kotonoha: yo te perdono goku-kun y como dije antes quiero seré tu novia. Me pareces alguien increíble que se ha sacrificado por los demás.

Kallen: está bien yo te perdono, espero que cuentes el resto de la historia. Y no te preocupes guardare el secreto, te perdono aun que me dolió y lo disfrute.

Jejeje bueno porque no se pone de una vez la ropa, sino se resfriara y debemos volver.

Las chicas asiente y se viste al igual que el saiyajin estado ya listos para salir. Las dos femeninas del saiyajin todavía está sonrojada y adoloridas por la follada que les dio goku.

Las dos observa como cambio a la forma de lelouch, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

Llegaron donde estaba sus compañeros, observaron que estaba viendo por televisión como arresta y culpa a suzaku el soldado japonés que es parte de Britania.

* * *

Noche cuarto de la hermana de lelouch

Goku-nii-sama ¿Por qué crees que culparon a suzaku?

Bueno el arma era del y tenía sus huella, culpándolo, como chivo expiatorio. –responde goku acostándola en su cama.

Hermano

¿Qué sucede?

Tú crees que me atrape, ya que no sabe que sobrevivimos a la invasión.

Claro que no Nunnally-chan yo te protegeré no permitiré que nadie se atreva a tocar a mi linda hermanita.- responde goku besándola en la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar.

Me siento protegida con Tigo onii-sama y feliz.

Buenas noches, Nunnally.

* * *

 **Día siguiente –estación de tren**

Goku le había comentado a kallen para reunirse, y contarle algo que se le ocurrió.

Kallen: sabes cómo liberarlo, a ese japonés que fue culpado.

Goku: si yo tengo planeado algo kallen-chan, ataques tú y yo si quieres puedes traer unos de tus compañeros para que observe. ¿Por cierto que te parece mi traje? que estoy usado lo uso para ocultar mi identidad cuando los ayude.

El traje cero consiste en un traje ajustado de color púrpura oscuro con franjas de oro y, mangas largas envueltos. El equipo combina la moda victoriana con la de un traje elegante; usada sobre las que es un manto negro y oro con spandex carmesí que reviste el interior y una enorme capa de color negro que rodea la cabeza. Su característica inmediatamente reconocible es un negro y el índigo máscara de punta con una larga variación del Geass Sigil estirada sobre su parte inferior, que oculta por completo la cara del usuario; la máscara aparece opaca desde el exterior, pero en realidad es transparente desde el interior. Por medios desconocidos, una pequeña parte de la máscara se puede señalizar a deslizarse hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el ojo izquierdo del portador; esta característica fue diseñada por Lelouch que le permitiera usar su Geass sin revelar su cara.

Kallen: bueno debo admitir que es un buen plan para ocultar tu identidad. Les diré amigos y está bueno el traje.

goku: cuando use este traje usare el nombre zero, por cierto toma esto te ayudara en lo que planeamos.

Goku le dio un deck que era kamen rider femme, la pelirroja lo agarra y ve que desde un espejo se ve un cisne mecánico. El saiyajin le conto como sirven el aparato y ara una guerra de 11 rider, en un torneo campal. Les dará un deseo al ganador, y abra monstruos que aparecerá buscado humanos para devorar y otros para forma contrato.

La pelirroja acepto el deck de goku, que será organizador del torneo, kallen lo guardo y decidió no contarle a sus compañeros para no involucrarlos para que no sea atacados.

Kallen: entrenare para ganar esa guerra que aras Lelouch-kun.

Goku: tengo planeado que atacaremos en la noche. Si quieres te puedo dejar un método de entrenamiento.

Kallen: avísame cuando lo aras el entrenamiento, por cierto mi amiga Naomi que está en mi grupo quiere verte. ¿Qué me dices? Le digo algo para que se vea.

Goku: dile que la veré mañana en la noche y hablaremos. Bueno nos vemos kallen-chan prepárate.

"nos vemos lelouch para hacerlo" –responde kallen saliendo.

 **"Estas seguro de querer incluirla en el juego, que aremos goku" –le pregunta lelouch mentalmente.**

 **"ella es fuerte y determinada, sé que ara esto más interesante y divertido" –responde goku.**

 **"esto será divertido son goku cuando empiece la guerra y los rider a matarse" –responde los monstruos contrato.**

Goku se va y tiene una sonrisa divertida, para cuando empiece el juego.

* * *

 **Otro lugar**

Goku apareció con la teletransportacion en un edificio abandonado oscuro, decidió hacer un ritual de invocación de servant para el segundo juego.

Se corta la mano creado una espada de ki y atravesándose la mano izquierda, crea varios círculos mágicos de invocación. Se regenera la herida.

Hierro y oro

El nacimiento antes del génesis

Me servirá como mi fieles servant en esta guerra

Una pared contra el viento

Cerraremos la puerta y destruirá a mis enemigos

Saldrá de las correa para volver de la muerte

¡Dale honor a tu master y como rey que tú mereces!

Te digo ahora, ven a mí

Que mi espada y fuerza, sea tu espada

Si piensa ir tras un deseo, responde a mi llamado

¡Promete ahora mismo!

¡Soy el único, al que puedes confiar y seguir para asegurar la victoria en esta batalla!

¡Tengo todos los medios para ti!

El punto en el que se reúne cuatro grandes palabras

¡Sangre, carne hueso y mana!

¡Aparece, servant mio!

Seravants: estamos a su orden master, le ayudaremos a cumplir la meta y deseo.

Los servant esta curioso por eses extraño traje como mascara del saiyajin, goku se quita la máscara mostrado su rostro que la hiso sonrojar por la sonrisa de felicidad. Esta curiosas por esa extraña ropa de su master decidiendo preguntarle.

Servant: master/ nii-san/sempai porque usas ese traje extraño.

"Oh esto esté traje es mi uniforme especial de zero, para ocultar mi identidad y derrocar a la fuerza de brittania. Cuando use este traje me puede llamar zero, pero mi verdadero nombre es goku son goku, solo puede solo llamarme goku" responde el saiyajin sonriendo.

Arturia: master ¿a qué te refieres con derrocar a britania?

Modred: acaso estas hablado de gran Bretaña.

Goku: oh cierto tengo que contarles, como cambio el país de gran Bretaña.

Goku crea una enorme imagen holográfica, muestra el cruel reinado de charles el padre de lelouch. La invasión de brittania conquistado Japón y quitándole sus derechos, como su nombre que ahora son eleven.

Los servant se sorprende y más los que son de gran Bretaña, decidieron servirle a su master para ayudarle en la rebelión.

Los servant que invoco son: saber arturia- Rin Tohsaka- Illyasviel Von Einzbern- Irisviel Von Einzbern- Rider Medusa- Sakura Matou- Caster Medea- Miyu Edelfelt- Chloe von Einzbern- Mordred fate- Jeanne d'Arc fate-

fate Ereshkigal- fate astolfo- fate jack- fate juana de arco alter- fate juana de arco lily- fate arturia lancer- fate arturia lancer alter- fate arturia alter- fate arturia Lily- fate Tamamo no mae - Kiyohime- Misteriosa Heroina X Alter- Frankenstein fate saber- Nightingale fate- Ibaraki Douji fate- Minamoto no Yorimitsu fate- Abigail Williams fate- Meltlilith fate- Passionlip fate- Paul Bunyan fate- BB fate- Stheno fate- Mata Hari fate- fate Lavinia- Shuten Douji fate- Hassan of Serenity fate- fate Wu Zetian fate- Katō Danzō- Semiramis fate- Elizabeth Bathory fate- Scáthach- Brynhildr fate- Atalanta fate- Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia- Tomoe Gozen fate- Attila fate- Fujino Asagami- Ushiwakamaru fate- Atalanta alter fate- boudica fate. Nero fate- alice fate – medea lily

Chevalier d'Eon- Okita Souji- Mashu Kyrielight- Kazuradrop fate- len white type moon- len type moon- kohaku type moon- Hisui type moon- arcueid brunestud- felix re zero- Sessyoin Kiara- Mecha Eli-chan- Carmilla- Mochizuki Chiyome- Nitocris fate- Asako fate- Child Assassin fate- medusa lancer (child)- Jing Ke fate- Circe- Anne Bonny y Mary Read fate - Manaka Sajyou- Gray fate- maga oscura- valkiria la maga- Escolta de la Reina- Medb fate- santa martha fate- fate marie Antoinette- Helena Blavatsky- ram re zero-rem re zero.

Los servant se presentaron a su amo el que preparara una guerra para ver si los humanos, son aptos para deseo que dará. Solo sino busca un deseo malvado contra el planeta.

Goku: bien ya que nos presentamos si quiere me puede acompañar en forma espiritual. Jack-chan acompáñame ya que dejare ataques y mates algunos soldados para que tengas comida y les demuestres tu poder.

Jack: te demostrare mis habilidades okaasan para que podamos jugar, y estés orgulloso de mi para que podamos hacer muchas cosas.

Goku sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza de la servant de clase assassin, la pequeña se sonroja y sonríe sintiéndose bien junto al saiyajin. goku se coloca el casco siendo seguido por Jack que sujetaba su mano, los demás servant los sigue "los servant hembra como dos trapitos quería que les hagara la mano el saiyajin como otras cosas y no entiende ese sentimiento, de querer estar junto a goku"

* * *

 **Sitio de transporte del prisionero**

10 knightmare frame escoltaba al vehículo que tiene al prisionero japoneses, que tenía un collar eléctrico que le impedía moverse.

Soldado brittanico: segundo comandante jeremiah

Jeremiah: ¿Qué sucede?

¡Un vehículo se está aproximado por la tercera calle y se dirige a esta dirección! Como fue ordenado nosotros revisamos pero.

Jeremiah: ¿Piensa que se trata de algo de los terrorista?

Bien, se trata del vehículo personal de su alteza Clovis… ¡¿Su alteza?! Que osados. No me preocupa. Permítanle pasar. Todos los vehículos, alto.

Soldado: no estaba planeado que se detuvieran aquí. ¿Puede tratarse de algún tipo de accidente? Este es el punto cinco. Hay un auto dirigiéndose en esa dirección.

Camarógrafo: E-Ese es el vehículo personal utilizado de príncipe Clovis.

Los ciudados brittanicos que estaba ahí, como los que veía desde la televisión, al igual que los terrorista, Nunnally vi Britannia, sayoko, villetta un y cc.

¡Salgan, tontos insolentes que profanan el vehículo de su majestad!

Se prende la bandera que ocultaba lelouch/goku, kallen y Jack. Kallen usa un traje rojo como el goku.

Yo soy… Zero.

Todos: ¡¿Zero?!

"Yo soy Zero 2 " –respondió kallen estado junto a goku.

Y yo soy assasin.

Todos: ¿Quiénes son estas personas que aparecieron de repente? Está parado frente la procesión.

diethard ried: ¿zero? ¿Cómo si nada? ¿assasin? ¿Así que una asesina?

Reportero: ¿Es un terrorista? ¡si es así, sus acciones han sido imprudentes!

Suzaku pensamiento: ¿Es un eleven?

¡Es suficiente, zero! ¡Estan acabado! –responde jeremiah

Ahora… comencemos con ustedes quítese esa mascara.

Los rodearon los knimare frame. Goku truena los dedos haciendo que caiga la caja trasera del carro mostrado una bomba de gas sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos los cíudanos: ¿Qué es eso?

Reportero: ¿pueden verlo todos los que están frente a las pantallas? Al parecer se trata de una máquina de algún tipo, pero su propósito todavía es desconocido. Esperaremos para escuchar la declaración del hombre que se piensa es un terrorista, ¡Así que aguarden por favor!

Jeremiah murmurado: Es-Este tipo… ¡ha tomado a cada civil britannia en este lugar como rehén! ¡No solo eso, sino que lo hiso sin permitirles darse cuenta de que ahora son rehenes!

zero: ¿Quieres intentar dispararme? Sabes estoy harto de personas podridas como ustedes y desagradecidas de las que no aprecia sus bendiciones que se le ha dado y solo buscado destrucción.

Jeremiah: ¿están bien bastardo tus condiciones?

Esta cosa por kurugi suzaku.

¡Ridículo! ¡Ese hombre está acusado por alta traición al haber asesinado al príncipe Clovis! ¡De ninguna manera puedo entregarlo!

No te equivocas, jeremiah ¡Ese hombre nos es culpable! Quien mato al tonto de Clovis … ¡Fui yo! ¡Observe! – zero sonríe tronado los dedos haciendo aparecer un holograma donde lo muestra en traje de zero asesinado a Clovis solo que no mostraba sonido.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante las pruebas del verdadero asesino.

Ciudadanos: mentiras. ¿Ese tipo? ¿Es en serio?

Por la vida de un eleven puedes, salvar muchas vidas de brittannians. No piensa que eso es trato justo.

¡Estás loco debe pagar por de hacer una mascarada con el vehículo de su majestad!

Bueno creo que si insiste are esto interesante, ¡Que empiece el juego entonces! Hare dos juegos interesante primero será donde unos rider luchara en una batalla muerte yo decidiré a haber quienes será los rider para esta batalla. Oh por cierto mi compañera solo es mi guardia y otro que buscare para ver que se cumpla el juego… once Advent Cards fueron creadas para once Kamen Riders. Quienes hacen contratos con los Contract Monster.

solo los Kamen Riders pueden existir. El contrato entre Monsters y Riders trata de que los Monsters les den su poder a los Riders a cambio de que ellos los alimenten con la fuerza vital de las criaturas que que destruyen. El creador de las Advent Cards tiene solamente una regla: solamente puede haber un Kamen Rider. Los otros deben ser destruidos, y concederá al vencedor un único deseo. Ésta es la Guerra de los Riders.

Por cierto si el ganador decidí pedir algo tonto como destruir la tierra o provocar guerras o algún deseo malvado devorare su alma.

Las única regla de este primer juegos es simple luchar por deseo que quiera cumplir.

El segundo juego será La Guerra por el Santo Grial es una competencia sencilla una lucha a muerte en la cual siete Masters que será elegidos tenido sellos de comando. Convocará siete espíritus heroicos que podrá invocarlos los que sea elegidos recibirá las instrucciones de cómo invocarlos con los materiales.

Si el master que recibe el sello de comando no quiere participar para cumplir su deseo, tiene la opción de darle sus sellos a otra persona y tenga el mando del servan.

Espero como dije antes el ganador de este segundo juego no pida algún deseo malvado porque me obligara hacer que las bestias contrato mate. –responde zero siniestramente.

Los servants de las clases son saber, archer, lancer, rider, caster, assassin, berserker.

Una prueba de ello assassint muestra tu poder y mata a dos que quieras.

¡De acuerdo mama!

Los ciudadanos, se asustaron como los soldados y todos lo que escucharon ya que zero hiso que se transmitiera por todo el mundo.

Jack se mueve velozmente esquivado las balas de los mechas, se acerca sigilosamente a uno salta sobre uno cortándole las piernas. Entra en la cabina asustado al piloto que se orino del miedo.

¡Es un gusto señor me comeré su corazón sabe jeje! –responde inocentemente y mostrado una sonrisa malvada sacándole sus órganos como corazón, riñones, pulmones.

Uno de los soldados se asustó y comenzó a dispararle al mecha donde estaba assassint gritado en el proceso. El knimare frame explota y el soldado se ríe pensado que mato al monstruo.

¡Jejejeje toma eso monstruo no puede contra un soldado de brittania!

Oh sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir mientras como sabe señor ¡juguemos entonces merece un castigo! – responde Jack sobre la cabeza del mecha.

Jack corta desde arriba con sus armas partes del mecha y dejado en el suelo la cabina después de haber despedazado toda la armadura. Mata al pilo y guarda los órganos en un frasco que envió a una dimensión bolsillo, se acerca sonriendo donde esta zero.

¿Qué te pareció okaasan lo hice bien?

Si estoy orgulloso Jack-chan eres una buena y fuerte. – responde Zero acariciándole la cabeza y haciéndola sonrojar.

Ahora como puede ver yo zero solo mate a Clovis por haber hecho algo tan cruel como decir que matara a inocentes elevens.

¡Henshin!

¡Kamen rider decade!

Zero 2: ¡Henshin!

Goku y kallen fueron rodeados en sus armaduras de kamen rider fenme y decade. Todos los que observaba se sorprendieron al igual que los servants de goku que no sabía de esa armadura extraña.

Jeremiah: ¡mate a esos monstruo!

Canción de Ride The Wind - Kamen Rider Decade

Los knimare frame apuntaron con sus armas a los tres disparadoles, goku saca una carta de su cinturón y la pasa por el aparato del cinturón.

¡ Clock Up!

El saiyajin había aprovechado para destruir las balas con sus propias manos cuando dispararon los mecha.

Decade se mueve velozmente apareciendo donde suzaku y lo agarra enviándolo a unos metros lejos del lugar dejándolo en un edificio como tambiwn quitándole el collar electrico de del cuello . Saca una pistola (es la kamen rider diend) le dispara a dos knimare frame en las piernas y brazos incapacitándolos haciendo que saque a los pilotos, "salía lento por el efecto de la carta" patea a los mecha enviándolos al aire saco otra carta.

¡Clock Up! – se pasó el efecto de la carta goku decidió terminarlo.

¡rider kick!

One… two… three – rider kick. –responde goku murmurado

¡rider kick!

Kamen rider decade da un gran salto y hace una patada lateral voladora destruyendo a los dos knimare.

¡Mate a ese monstruo que ahora no podrá defenderse ni a sus compañeros!

los tres knimare que quedaba dispararon con sus fusiles pensado que lo mataron. Goku sonreía desde el humo sin ningún rasguño y esperaron que atacara sus compañera kallen.

Kallen (fenme): bien es hora de ayudar y eliminar a estos bastardos.

¡advent! – aparece volado Blancwing de un espejo golpeándolos haciendo que se tambalea sorprendiendo a todos.

Kamen rider siren saca dos cartas y las introduce en su espada.

¡Guard Vent! ¡ Sword Vent!

una naginata simplista que se asemeja a algo de las partes frontales de las alas de Blancwing llego alas mano de kallen.

parecido a las alas y espalda de Blancwing. un escudo llego a atrapado en el otro brazo de kamen rider siren.

Con el escudo emite una nube de cisnes que lo desorienta y confunde a sus oponente y sus radares. Jack se dio cuenta que su master esta en cielo volado, estado ileso sorprendiéndola al igual que las otras servants.

 **Pensamiento de Jack; wow okaasan es sorprendente usado esa armadura y como se protegió de los ataques quiero ser tan fuerte como él.**

Pensamiento de los servants: nuestro maestro es increíble puede volar y no solo eso esa armadura le dan un increíble poder al igual que la otra chica.

Kallen corrió y uso la habilidad de su escudo liberado muchas plumas confundiendo a todos. Uso la naginata y le corta las piernas y a uno para luego romperle los brazos en pedazos, el piloto huyo del miedo.

El otro piloto disparo con su arma al kamen rider fenme, ella bloquea los ataques con su armas deteniendo las balas y sonriendo. Laza la naginata perforado el nucleo y explotado destruyéndose en una explosión.

Es increíble me siento más fuerte con esto jajaja es hora de terminar esto. – responde kallen sacado una carta de su deck,

¡ Final Vent!

siren ejecuta Misty Slash donde Blancwing vuela desde atrás de un enemigo y lanza una potente tormenta, haciéndolos volar impotentemente hacia Femme, quien los remata cortándoles con el Wing Slasher.

Se destruyó el ultimo knimare dejado a jeremíah y algunos soldados que observaba temerosos el evento que se transmitió por el mundo.

Veo que están sorprendidos por nuestro poder bueno les dejo mi regalito ya que me encargué de liberar al elevens chao. –responde goku sonriendo invocado una motocicleta Yamaha YZF-R1 negra modificada con nitro y unas armas… decade se mota y Jack junto a él agarrándolo abrazándolo ya que está en la parte delantera y kallen se montó detrás agarrándolo por la espalda.

Arranca velozmente saltado yéndose lejos del lugar y entrado en un espejo de un edificio y entrado en el mundo detrás de los espejos.

Jeremiah: ¡Maldición ese bastardo escapo!

Kewell: no son humanos, esos extraños dispositivos los ayudaron dándoles tal fuerza.

* * *

Con goku

Goku se paró en una fábrica del mundo detrás de los espejos, sorprendiendo a kallen y Jack del extraño lugar.

Jack: okaasan ¿Qué es este extraño lugar donde entramos?

Kallen: como puede existir un lugar extraño como este detrás de los espejos.

Oh esto es el mundo detrás de los espejos donde vive los monstruos que hable antes. –responde decade.

Goku les cuenta esas dos y los servants que también aparecieron sorprendiéndose… los servants del saiyajin se presenta ante fenme.

Como puedes ver kallen en unos días será elegido los rider y los que sea los master de los servants que invocara. Esto será una tapadera para engañar a todos con la rebelión y eliminar a los corruptos como malvados.

Servants: es un buen plan el que hiciste para llamar la atención de todos… estuviste increíble usado esa armadura rider para derrotarlos.

Kallen: entonces como dijiste tú y yo nos encargaremos de revisar que se cumpla las reglas.

Goku/lelouch: exacto y buscare a otro más solo que la persona que ataque a inocentes lo eliminaremos. Bueno mis servants también vigilaran ya que tomaremos una actitud neutral en la guerra.

* * *

Avances

Kamen rider fénix el otro supervisor, comienza a elegir el primer rider y master en esta guerra ¿Quién sobrevivirá?

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Nota de autor: quienes quiere que sea los master y los rider de los próximo capítulos.


	3. aviso

aclaraciones

las servants mujeres de goku si estara en el harem de goku.

y los dos trapitos astolfo y chevalier cuando esta cerca de su master sera mujeres

y quienes quiere que sea los master y rider


End file.
